


Hotel Volturi

by saturniii



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturniii/pseuds/saturniii
Summary: After centuries protecting vampire secrets, Aro decides to create a place where they can rest and be themselves for a few days. The Hotel Volturi is open!
Relationships: Demetri (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago I had the idea of this fanfic. I was posting a more dark version of this at the time on another website, still struggling with english, but I had some personal problems that forced me to stop. So here it is, it's kind of fun, but still has the Twilight touches. This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, and this chapter was a little small, but there's a lot more to come, so enjoy!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please be kind!
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**1**   
**Happy Birthday**

There was always a lot to do while commanding the vampire world, but after centuries of hard work and countless battles, Aro thought it would be a good idea to have a place to rest, isolated from all humans. So, after convincing Caius and Marcus, they used part of the fortune that the Volturi acquired over the years to buy and renovate an old castle in Europe, turning it into a hotel where vampires could be themselves and release their more primitive instincts, besides being able to sunbathing from time to time without drawing attention of course.  
The time in underground let his skin translucent and covered his eyes with dust, but Aro didn't like to feel that way, he looked like a young man of eighteen years after all, just a year older than the new vampire of the clan: his new daughter.  
Aro had been watching her growth for many years, she found him once, in the tunnels of Volterra, when she entered through a passage that was left open by mistake. It all happened by chance, but for Aro it was destiny, so he let the girl live and promised to take care of that child while waiting for her to be older so he could turn her into his equal.  
His decision wasn't accepted by everyone, but what could they do? A vampire needed to take responsibility for his creations and he would take responsibility for the girl.  
Aro was never sentimental, but after the humiliation he suffered in the US he wanted to feel love and support again, something that not even his wife could provide. He and Sulpicia were no longer the same after so many years and now, busy with the hotel, they could avoid each other with elegance.  
But now his daughter reached him in human age, and Aro hadn't even started to think about the celebration. He had busy days and the weekend would still bring several surprises with the arrival of a very interesting clan.  
The Cullens.  
It would be the first time that they would visit the hotel and Aro wanted to leave a good impression... He couldn't bear to give Carlisle a chance to criticize him under his own roof.  
Despite not sleeping, Aro gave Elia a few hours alone during the night, as a small gift for being a great employee/daughter, but as soon as the clock struck six in the morning, Aro was at her door. He was about to knock when he heard Elia's voice from the other side of the wall:  
\- I know you're there - she grunted - come in.  
"Teenagers" Aro thought. Despite being turned into an age close to Elia's, he was now a millennium old, and this served to mature him, so there was no time for a good existential crisis.  
\- Good morning, my dear - Aro greeted her with a smile while closing the door behind him - and happy birthday! I hope you're feeling well today.  
Elia was hanging upside down on the wooden beam on her bedroom ceiling, reading. She was wearing jeans and a black coat, her black hair was disheveled. Aro almost sighed, all 90's kids have a gothic and rebellious phase, but he didn't expect his Elia to be like the other children.  
\- I'm never well - she closed the book - especially when the hotel is full.  
\- Come - Aro sat on his bed and patted the empty space next to him - let's talk.  
Elia sighed, she knew that tone and hated it. It was the tone Aro used when he wanted to address serious matters, but Elia had an idea of what he wanted this time when she sat next to him.  
\- Your birthday unfortunately coincided with the arrival of extremely important guests - he began. Elia smiled, as her guess was correct.  
\- You mean your rival.  
\- Carlisle isn't my rival, we are good friends.  
\- See? I didn't even mention his name.  
\- He is not my rival - Aro repeated, taking a deep breath - finally, for sure they will be tired at the end of the day and we will have time to have a small celebration in your honor, my dear.  
Elia nodded, not really paying attention to his words. The arrival of her birthday meant that she had spent a year in that castle. A year away from her family and...  
\- So, what do you want to do? - Aro's question took Elia by surprise. He rarely cared what she wanted, on the contrary, Aro always did what he thought was the best for Elia, how to get her out of her family, put her to live with strangers and hold her forever close to him.  
Elia thought for a moment about what would make her happy for a few minutes that day, about what she missed the most...  
Aro almost touched her hand, curious about her thoughts because her garnet eyes sparkled for a second, but while building a good relationship with Elia he learned that there had to be limits, including for his gift.  
\- I want to go to the city.  
\- The city? - Aro almost choked on his own words. They were far from Volterra now, close to an even smaller village, but there were still risks for a young vampire outside the walls, especially for a vampire who was his family - No.  
\- But, I...  
\- Anything but leaving the castle - he didn't even hesitate. The Volturi wars could have ended, but Aro knew he still had enemies around the world - understand?  
Although she was already expecting for that answer, Elia was saddened by his words, but she was determined not to follow Aro's orders this time.  
She just had to avoid him through the weekend so he couldn't read her thoughts.  
\- Now go to the reception - Aro patted Elia on the shoulder that was covered by her coat, freeing her from the daily inspection - and be assure that Carlisle will be served without problems.  
\- Carlisle again! - she shouted, lying in bed while covering her face with the pillow. Elia still had a bed because she was the youngest, so human habits were still her habits.  
The older vampire left the bedroom, leaving Elia alone, full of plans for her birthday.


	2. The Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2! This was really fun to write because I really like Demetri, Alec and Renata. And yes, the Cullens are coming! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and add the story as a favorite to keep up with updates.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please be kind!
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**2**

**The Messenger**

Demetri wasn't happy that morning for two reasons: first, because he would have to double his shift this weekend; and second because his first family was staying at the hotel. He used to remember just a few things from when he lived with Amun at Egypt some centuries ago, but now it was like the memories of that time were always there, tormenting him.  
Despite his anger at having Amun and Kebi surrounding and treating him like a son they hadn't seen for a long time, Demetri couldn't help to feel uncomfortable about how he was so easily replaced when he saw Benjamin.   
Amun always wanted to have a child, and Benjamin was younger and more innocent than Demetri. If he stuck his head out again through the small bathroom window he was in, he could see Benjamin entertaining one of the younger guests, Maggie. The girl smiled and applauded whenever he made the flower petals that used to fell on the balcony fly.  
\- What are you doing?  
The voice was lofty and familiar, and came so quietly that Demetri hit his head on the wall before managed to get his upper body into the room. When he succeed in compose himself, still rubbing the top of his head, Demetri turned to Elia, who stamped her foot with her arms crossed, facing him back.  
\- I just got a little distracted - he replied, embarrassed.  
Elia pushed him around a little so she could also see through the window. She saw Benjamin, and sighed.   
Demetri thought she must think he was an idiot for continuing to do that. After all, he was just a member of the Volturi Guard and a messenger from the hotel, besides helping Santiago with all the heavy work when they received important visitors.   
But Elia was unreachable to him.  
Aro's daughter inspected the bathroom, looking for a flaw. At the same time Demetri went over in his thoughts what he should have done that morning, he was sure that he tightened all the bolts and fixed the hot water pipes. There were rumors that the Cullens wouldn't come alone, that they would bring werewolves with them, if that was true it was the proof that Aro really wanted to impress Carlisle.  
\- You shouldn't be jealous of Benjamin - Elia surprised him - you're special too, just a little late at work.  
Because of the fright, Demetri dropped the screwdriver on the floor, but managed to recover it quickly. Elia tried not to smile.  
She approached him for a moment and Demetri almost felt his heart pump blood again. Marcus said a few things about them, as a couple, but Elia never believed that stuff, what did she want now?  
\- Can you do me a favor?  
\- Su... Sure... - he stammered.  
Elia looked back to make sure no one was coming, then took a letter from her pocket and handed it to Demetri.  
\- Could you deliver this to me?  
Demetri looked at who the letter was addressed to, feeling all the liveliness that Elia gave him with that approach, wither.  
\- I imagine Aro can't know about that.  
\- Never - Elia replied - or at least until the weekend is over, the Cullens will distract him.  
\- We know they will.  
Elia smiled, by her look she was almost too excited now, delighted to go away from the castle, to stay away from him.  
"Well," Demetri thought, "it could be worse; at least today she wasn't accompanied by..."  
\- What do we have here? - Demetri rolled his eyes at the sound of Alec's voice entering the room. The vampire was quick to stand beside Elia, that disguised her enthusiasm, first checking the clipboard the girl was holding and then looking at Demetri - You are late.  
\- I know that, not everyone is lucky enough to do nothing.  
Alec didn't like that, but he didn't answer because Elia was there. They used to be closer a year ago, before she started to live in the castle, but Alec couldn't resist a novelty.  
\- I have an idea. - Elia took a deep breath. Demetri finally noticed how sad she looked that morning - Demetri will finish the bathrooms before lunch and Alec will help me at the reception. So everyone will have an occupation.  
Demetri nodded, what else could he do? Elia smiled slightly at him before turning away and leaving the room with Alec.  
"That's great," he thought as he closed the window and went back to work, without even having a chance to wish her a happy birthday.

Renata was too busy that morning. Of all the members of the Guard she was the one who missed Volterra the most because all the work she did there was much lighter, especially when her co-worker didn't help at all. When she thought that traded the luxurious life with her family in Malta to gain a prominent position in the most powerful clan in the world, she didn't imagine that would end up as a maid.  
Heidi was more concerned with making a perfect ponytail than aligning the sheets on the bed that would later serve for one of the couples who would stay in the afternoon. In fact, she saw no sense in making beds for vampires, they didn't need mattresses for anything, Afton and Chelsea were proof of that.  
\- Heidi - Renata called her, her small and thin arms were taken by pillows - can you help me?  
\- Just a moment - she left the bathroom and instead of following where Renata was pointing, opened the door and peered down the corridor.  
Demetri was fixing the doorknob a few rooms away, or pretending to fix it. His gaze was fixed on the girl in black clothes by the window, but she didn't notice him, or pretended not to notice, seemed more concerned with hearing Alec's opinion of the latest Hollywood vampire movie.  
Heidi hated those films. She was better than all of those actresses.  
\- I'm done - Renata appeared beside her and took a deep breath. There were twenty rooms that morning alone, it must have been a record and Renata never was too strong as a human.  
\- What does he see in that girl? - Heidi asked, leaning her face lightly against the wall.  
Renata went to the tallest vampire side, she loved gossip, and as a friend of Alec she knew about his feelings for the girl.  
\- Are you talking about Alec or Demetri? - Renata's gave Heidi some hope, maybe she was the one who wasn't understanding the situation.   
Maybe Demetri was just curious about the new girl.  
\- Never mind - she took the room card and locked the door while Renata took the cart.   
At least they didn't have to clean bathrooms, yet, until the wolves arrive. Heidi shivered just thinking about spoil her perfect nails.  
\- Elia is Demetri's mate, everyone knows that after Master Marcus confirmed - Renata started pushing the cart, and Heidi followed her slowly, but still looking at Demetri. Unfortunately, there was nothing the vampire didn't understand - but of course she had a life before Master Aro brought her to us.  
\- A life? - Heidi finally paid attention to the little vampire.  
\- Yes, she told me she had a boyfriend before all this.  
\- A boyfriend? - Heidi sounded very surprised by that information, she could use that.  
Renata confirmed. She understood Elia very well, they had similar stories since she also left someone behind, and had also advised Alec to give up what he wanted. Alec was very dear to her and she didn't want to see him suffer.  
\- He lives in Rome, I think, she planned ask Master Aro to visit him on her birthday - she sighed - but I think he denied it. Not everyone believes in love.  
Heidi hid a smile. She believed in love, in her version of love, and was ready to put her plan into practice when Santiago intercepted them in the elevator with the announcement that the Cullens had arrived.


	3. Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little small, but it made me laugh a lot while writing, I really love Alec and now that the Cullens are here the dynamic will be fun. I'll return to the drama in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and add the story as a favorite to keep up with updates.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please be kind!
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**3**

**Tea Party**

One wolf, not two or three as expected, but only one, what let the vampires more relaxed. Still, Aro was grateful that he didn't need to breathe when the wolf entered the room.  
The smell was unbearable.  
Caius wanted to keep all the employees in line, forming a corridor to receive the Cullens, but Aro stopped him. He didn't want Carlisle to know that he was so nervous about his visit, there was no need to show his emotions. The war was over, he wanted to rest, just like Carlisle he didn't want to attract attention anymore.  
\- Welcome to the Hotel Volturi! - Aro said as soon as everyone got out of the car. He saw Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella with their little daughter, as well as Emmett and Rosalie.  
But not Jasper and Alice. That was a pity, he thought Alice could be Elia's friend after they met, in fact he hoped that someone would distract her until the end of her birthday. He would have to make it up to her after that, but still the idea of let her go to the city was out of question.  
\- It's good to see you Aro - Carlisle was the first to shake his hand, his golden eyes glowing like the day they met, probably because they were in good terms again after a long time. - and thanks for the invitation.  
Edward also approached, his daughter Renesmee, whose face was hidden by her long and brown hair, was slept in his arms while Bella carried the bags.  
\- What an unusual place - said Edward, analyzing the architecture of the hotel - but I think it's a great idea.  
\- What happens when they receive a human? - Aro didn't recognize the tall boy who asked the question, so he deduced that he was one of the Quileutes because of his smell.  
\- We don't accept humans here - he replied.  
\- Don't ask that kind of question, Seth - the blonde girl, Rosalie, warned the boy. Aro imagined her as a perfect replacement for Heidi if she ever failed - we are here in peace.  
Aro nodded. While they talk, Renesmee woke up and slipped out of Edward's arms, leaving to play in the lounge.

Alec watched the Cullens from afar. He didn't like them and didn't understand Aro's interest in that clan; of course Alice was talented and would be a valuable addition to the Volturi, so why not just kill everyone else and capture her?  
\- I know what you're thinking - Elia woke him from his dark thoughts - and it's not a good idea.  
\- I was thinking about your gift.  
\- Liar.  
Her response made Alec shudder, she was right after all. Alec thought for a whole year about what he could give her, but Elia had everything. Aro filled her with jewelry, clothes and exotic gifts, even though Elia ended up leaving everything in the closet, choosing simpler clothes and shoes, that didn't change the fact that Alec couldn't compete with Aro.  
And, of course, there was Demetri. Since Elia arrived, Demetri looked at her with puppy eyes, and that let Alec extremely angry. Elia wasn't for Demetri, he was inferior, even if Marcus said otherwise.  
\- And how do you know? - Alec smiled, hoping it would distract her.   
Although they had known each other for less than a year, the connection between them was undeniable. Alec never had a friend other than Jane and Renata, but they were sisters to him, so he believed he and Elia could be something more than that...  
\- Because it probably involves a massacre, and it usually doesn't end well - Elia avoided him and started to count how many people arrived. Her expression changed.  
\- What's wrong?  
\- They brought fewer humans - Elia rang the bell on the table and Renata promptly appeared - how many rooms did you tidied?  
\- For the Cullens? - Renata looked at the newcomers and Alec held a smile, she now had the face of an exploited worker. Alec had already warned Aro that perhaps this time the revolution would come from the lowest members of the clan. - More than enough.  
She left irritated, grumbling about having worked already too hard that day.  
\- Humans... Here? - Jane appeared as soon as Renata left the reception.  
Alec's sister looked at the entrance, now noisy and crowded. Elia nudged Alec on the arm so he could talk to her, her gifts weren't necessary there. Jane hadn't adapted to the place yet, but Alec liked to see her at the hotel, she always kept her hair down as she had in England.  
\- The Cullens brought one human friend, that's all.  
Jane sighed, picked up a magazine from the reception and went to sit on one of the sofas. Alec was wondering if he should join her when he felt a small hand pull on his coat.  
\- Hi - said a little girl with a heart-shaped face and long brown hair.   
Renesmee was bigger than he remembered, but still was a kid.  
\- Oh... - Alec went to Elia looking for support, but she was already gone to stay next to Aro - What do you want?  
\- To play a little - the girl put her hands on her stomach - and I think I'm hungry, where's the kitchen?  
Alec didn't like children, and much of that feeling was because he was stuck at an age when he was no longer a child, but wasn't an adult either, and all this uncertainty left him confused for several years.  
But Renesmee was no ordinary child, and unlike the others, she was not afraid of Alec.  
\- Alright - Alec looked at the door, Renesmee's parents were there and certainly Edward was aware of everything that surrounded his daughter. As neither of them spoke, Alec thought it wouldn't hurt to take a walk, he could take the opportunity to take a closer look at that unique creature - let's eat.

The hotel's kitchen was always clean and was only used when they received the blood supply. The only thing they kept from the previous castle was the acid pit that was in the dungeons, very convenient.  
Renesmee was skipping after Alec. They were lucky, as Aro ordered food especially for her.  
\- What is that? - the little girl asked.  
\- Tea - Alec answered, he put the sachet in a cup and filled it with hot water - you don't like it?  
\- I don’t know… - she sighed - my uncles don't drink this, just grandpa.  
\- People in England drink all the time - Alec said, he started to remember the time he lived with his mother, those memories, mostly painful, were also filled with a strong feeling that he recognized as love.  
Renesmee took the cup and took a sip, her face contorted.  
\- I liked it - she said.  
\- Good - Alec smiled - I've seen humans feed before, I think I can cook something since we don't have a chef.  
He took the simplest ingredients in the kitchen, eggs and something gooey that people called ham. He thought that kids enjoyed that kind of thing. Soft and tasteless. If things went wrong, he imagined Aro should've ordered chocolate too. Kids loved that, he thought.  
Alec went to the front of the stove, but found himself in a dilemma, how could he cook if he didn't know how to turn that machine on?  
\- How humans do that? - He pressed a button, but nothing happened - It looks so easy on tv.  
Behind him, Renesmee laughed.  
\- This tea party is fun - said the little and strange creature.  
He thought that Elia should known how to turn on a stove, since she was recently turned into a vampire, she should be more used with these new and chrome kitchen appliances. Alec only knew how to build a good fire, by the way.  
Alec wanted to call Elia for help, but it was her birthday, and she already looked sad and bothered by something else, he didn't want to make her day even worse.  
\- Change of plans - Alec took a deep breath, he knew that would end up regretting that decision in the near future - I'll bring Jane to help us.


	4. The Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the fanfic proposal is to be little more lighter and funny, I can't write the encounter between humans and vampires in a comical or "Bella Swan type" of way. So I wrote this chapter thinking about how someone would react if they met a real vampire, especially a jealous and menacing one. Elia's family is the same one I wrote in my main fanfic of this story (which is deeper and darker) and I decided to use them here too.
> 
> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**4**

**The Human**

\- Why don't you try it? - the human insisted, but the boy still ignored it as he stared at the plate full of vegetables in front of him.  
It was the best he could do, there wasn't much in the kitchen besides pasta, chicken and vegetables, so he mixed everything up so the child could eat.  
\- What would your aunt say if she was here, huh? - that was the child weak point. Their weak point, actually.   
The boy, Luigi, remained quiet for another second before finally starting to eat. The vegetables were almost cold, but he didn't complain, he only stopped when the plate was empty, which he placed in front of his aunt portrait, as if she could approve of his obedience.  
Claudio Salvatore breathed in relief, wondering what Elia would think if she saw them now, melancholy at home instead of enjoying the quiet night. Following a trail that barely existed now.  
\- It wasn't that hard, was it?  
Luigi shook his head.  
\- Very well - he rubbed his eyes, it was too late - now go brush your teeth.  
The child started to get up, but then stopped and looked at Claudio.  
\- Are you coming back tomorrow?  
He smiled and ruffled his hair, as dark as hers.  
\- Of course - he replied - I will come every day.  
Luigi gave him a hug and Claudio felt sorry for him. His mother had died and the one who basically raised him had been missing for a year now.  
Claudio made sure that the kid went to the bathroom and returned to the kitchen, Elia's brother was there trying to make coffee.  
\- What do you want now? - He asked.  
Claudio wanted to say how much he acted like an idiot, but instead clenched his fists in an attempt to say nothing stupid. He had already followed Elia's family there.  
\- If you're going to start with those crazy stories again...  
\- You know they aren't stories - Claudio interrupted him - Elia told me where she was going.  
Elia's brother, Andrea, finally looked at Claudio, his eyes covered with fear. Finally the younger human had managed to get him to show some emotion.  
\- It's better to forget what she said.  
Claudio left the house before releasing his anger against him. It was difficult to face Andrea for a long time because he was like an older copy of his Elia, except for his lighter hair and the full time expression of disgust.  
Andrea didn't look when he left, continued to drink coffee in silence. He was never the talkative type, but after Elia left, he closed himself off even more.  
Claudio locked the door from the outside while remembering the last talk he had with Elia before she disappeared forever. He didn't understand it at first, but after Andrea gathered his things and carried his only son to that place, ignoring the warnings of his father who still suffered from grief, he just had to follow him.  
Andrea was an extremely rational man before all this, so Claudio was certain that Elia was still around, she was not dead, or at least, from what she said in the last day they saw each other, she had not been buried.  
After she disappeared and the police ended the investigation, Claudio thought of several possibilities... Was she offered on a debt? Sold to someone? None of this seemed to have anything to do with the loving family she had, her father would never do that.  
But then Claudio remembered what she said last time, that someone could come to get her, that her skin would be cold as ice... At the time Claudio imagined that she was thinking about hurting herself, but after what happened, Andrea left, he knew something, and Claudio wanted to be around to find out. So he gave up his life to come after answers too.  
Fifteen steps separated Andrea's house from the room Claudio was renting.  
Fifteen steps were nothing, or at least they seemed to be nothing.  
Claudio was taking the tenth step, staring at the ground, when he came across boots on his way. He looked up, but it wasn't fast enough, because someone hit him over the head, and suddenly he was flying.

For Demetri, finding the human was like child's play. Elia just needed to say his name, think about him once, and Demetri got the connection needed to track it.  
It was not difficult to escape the castle that night, as Caius wasn't supervising the servants, the Cullens had taken all the attention, so Demetri managed to leave without being seen.  
Now that he had walked through the village, hearing the talks, stories and suspicions of the humans, he understood why Aro never allowed his favorite to leave the hotel, Elia's family came to find her, as close as they could get. She had a brother, and a nephew, and a man who loved her more than anything, that gave up his life to stay close to her presence.  
The letter was addressed to Claudio, so that must be his name.  
Demetri crouched down beside his rival, unconscious. He knocked him out hard enough so he would lose consciousness, but not die. Although that idea kept going through his head, like an infinity loop.  
Elia asked Demetri to find the human and take him to that point of the road between the village and the hotel, hidden between the trees and the mountains, so that the two could meet, and so Demetri obeyed. He could have dropped the letter there with the human and left, but apparently the vampire needed more suffering.  
What did the human have that made him better? His appearance should be pleasant by today's standards, but wasn't Demetri pleasant enough, too?  
Demetri was taller, a little older in human age, some vampires had offered him the world and he didn't accept. He never accepted anything because he felt nothing for any of them, so Elia appeared and it was as if he had been hit by a huge wave of feelings and desires that he repressed during all these years of immortality.  
But now, as an irony of fate, Elia didn't want him.  
She preferred the blood bag who was on the floor.  
Demetri wanted to kill him. He could do it, fast or slow, then he just ha to bury him so deep in the ground that Elia would never find out.  
But the human started to move.  
First he put his hand on the back of his head and looked at the blood, then looked at Demetri. It may have been an effect of the concussion, but he didn't look scared, nor even intimidated by his red eyes.  
\- Who are you? – the human asked.  
Not what, but who. That boy knew something.  
And it was his duty to find out what he knew, and then killing him.  
Demetri smiled with that possibility.  
\- A friend of your girlfriend - Demetri said.  
The human tried to sit up, but his head must be spinning. He was prostrate for a few more minutes before moving again, then managed to sit alone.  
Demetri thought he would run, and the idea filled him with delight, but the boy reached out, touching Demetri's bare hands for a second. He flinched when he felt the coldness of his skin.  
\- You're talking to me, but you aren't dead - said the boy.  
\- Who said I'm not dead?  
Claudio nodded, his posture was rigid, he buried his fingers in the dirt. He looked angry.  
\- Is she like you now?  
She?   
Demetri thought for a second, was he talking about Elia?  
\- Yes - replied the vampire - what exactly did she tell you?  
\- Not enough - something started to happen to the human's eyes, tears, Demetri had already forgotten what it was like to cry, and how it felt to be afraid - definitely not that.  
The human put the hand around his neck, taking a gold chain out of his shirt, revealing a pendant with a cross.  
Demetri looked at that symbol, at the way the human held it. He didn't need to kill the human, he wouldn't give it that to Elia as a birthday present. She couldn't be a new version of Marcus.  
\- Here's the letter - Demetri took the envelope out of his pocket and tossed it to him - it's your choice to be with her or not.  
The vampire was gone before Claudio could notice. He was too fast and too strong and the human wondered if Elia was also like that now.   
He took the letter, still shaking, with bloody fingers, and ran back home.


	5. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being stuck on a tour of an old castle while Aro intrudes on someone else's wedding, while his daughter is desperate to escape. This is what happens in this chapter. I decided to focus more on Esme than on the others because her presence in the books was so misused... We'll probably see her again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**5**

**Golden Eyes**

With the guests properly accommodated, Elia started plotting her way out of the hotel, but Aro was still attentive to her steps. She was careful not to walk too close to him, to dodge his touch fluidly, imagining that Aro wouldn't notice.  
But someone noticed.  
The vampire with golden eyes and a gentle smile.  
Carlisle.  
This was the first time Elia met the Cullens and they didn't look as impressive as Aro made them appear in his stories. The bronze-haired boy was polite. He was a mind reader, but he didn't seem very interested in Elia's thoughts. His wife had a fierce appearance; her gaze was almost aggressive, contrasting with the harsh beauty of the blonde one. The other man, the blonde's mate, was tall and muscular like Felix, but he always had a smile on his face.  
But for Elia, they weren't fascinating like Carlisle.   
He looked like the embodiment of goodness  
For some reason, she felt the urge to help him, to make him feel comfortable while Aro filled him with exaggerated descriptions of the hotel as they walked down the corridors. Carlisle was too polite to ask Aro to stop talking, and Elia was relieved that the mind reader had not followed them, or he would hear all the swears in her thoughts.  
The wolf, Seth, went to his room. Elia didn't see him leave, but she was relieved when his scent became more distant. He was too young, maybe they had the same human age, and as a human he needed to rest more than any of them.  
Elia sighed as she accompanied Aro, Carlisle and his wife on a small tour of the hotel. She didn't want to be there, didn't want to spend her birthday entertaining strangers, even though Carlisle was kind.  
She wanted to leave, so when they reached the main balcony, which was lit by the moonlight every night, making it possible to see an almost infinite cliff surrounding the hotel, Elia looked down with interest.  
\- Are you okay? - a sweet voice distracted her from the bad thoughts.  
\- Oh – Elia exclaimed, being careful not to get Aro's attention – yes…  
She looked down at the cliff again, the idea was too tempting, always present in the back of her mind.  
\- Are you really what he said? - the woman held Elia's wrist firmly, but gently at the same time, as if she wanted to send a message, as if she wanted to show support - His daughter?  
Esme walked slowly, and Elia did the same. After she saw Carlisle, Elia forgot that Esme was there, but her touch made her pay more attention to the older vampire. She wasn’t simply an empty presence beside him, but someone extremely kind and lovely.  
Of course Carlisle couldn't have a family like that by himself, no, he needed someone like Esme to make that work, but Elia didn't know why someone like her was condemned to such a fate.  
\- Aro is like a father to me – Elia said.  
\- But are you here because you want it? - Esme asked.  
Elia looked at Aro, who was ahead, showing Carlisle the elegant details of the balcony. She couldn't speak out loud, but that situation was never what she really wanted. She didn't want to make Aro sad, but in order to do that she had left people behind who would now grow without her.  
Aro knew everything, of course, he felt everything inside her mind, but if she said that out loud... Elia was just afraid of hurting him, and this time on purpose.  
\- I don't know - she cleared her throat - I mean, I found him, as he likes to say, it was all destiny.  
Aro used that word a lot, destiny, but for Elia it was her stubbornness that caused all that, she was the one who entered the tunnels, the one who sought him out. But Aro let her live...  
Esme released her, caressing Elia's shoulders for a moment. The curls of her caramel hair fell in waves around her face, leaving her looking like the cherubs that used to be portrayed in paintings.  
"She looks like a mother," Elia thought, almost wishing that Esme would never leave, because not even as a human, she managed to have a lifetime alongside her mother. But thinking about that still hurt, so Elia ignored the feeling of emptiness on her chest.  
\- Where's Alice? - Elia asked.  
Esme looked surprised that she knew the name of the other girl who belonged to the clan.  
\- I'm asking because Aro told me about her - Elia tried to explain - not everyone who comes here is so...  
She tried to find the right word, but there was none good enough to define Esme and Carlisle.  
\- Nice... - Elia said - I think.  
She smiled at the thought of the nomads who usually came to rest, most of them went for years without bathing. There were also the Egyptian coven who liked to spoil Demetri, he was so embarrassed with that situation that Alec said his face would turn red if his blood was still being pumped. But either way, no guest seemed to be so open to conversations like Esme and Carlisle.  
\- Ah - Esme smiled, making all of Elia's bad thoughts disappear, becoming an unavoidable echo in her head - Alice and Jasper are on honeymoon, they wanted to be alone.  
\- Anything is better than coming here - Elia said.  
Aro heard that, he slightly turned his head towards them.  
\- Perhaps - said Esme. Her golden eyes were like morphine. - this wasn't my first vacation choice, or my second one... But so far I think everything is beautiful.  
\- Thank you - Elia smiled. She found the decor of the hotel a little too old-fashioned, but she knew that Esme was just trying to be polite.  
“Were all the Cullens like that?” she thought, “Even the girl with aggressive eyes?”  
\- Now it's time for you to rest - Aro finally said, releasing Carlisle from his monotonous speech.  
\- I can take them to the room - said Elia, anything to not be alone with Aro, besides, she wanted to talk more with Esme.  
\- There's no need - Aro smiled - I'll take them.  
\- It's okay - Esme smiled back, but Elia had the feeling she would smile even at a monster - see you later.  
Elia nodded as she watched Esme and Carlisle being taken by Aro. The vampire approached her, causing Elia to take a step back, afraid he would read her thoughts, but Aro just blew her a kiss before heading back inside the hotel. She then understood that this would be his birthday gift, a few hours of privacy until dawn, when he would take control of her again.  
Elia remained on the balcony, wondering if Demetri had managed to fulfill the mission she had given him and why he was taking so long to come back.  
But there was something strange about the hotel, something besides the smell of the wolf.  
There was something burning in the kitchen.


	6. Esme knows best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist, I had to do a chapter for Esme! (I also preferred to make Renesmee behave like a normal child) Thank you so much for following up until here!
> 
> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**6**

**Esme knows best**

Vampires got used to stop breathing over the years, and several years have passed since Esme started breathing again. The first time was when she saw Carlisle after her transformation, and realized that she could have a life again; the second time was when Renesmee was born, and she realized that she needed certain skills to care for a half-human child.  
One of those skills was the smell, because Renesmee was always playing and running around the garden and she needed to know where she was, if she was okay, if she was hurt, if she was bleeding...  
Also, now that her family used the kitchen, as Renesmee alternated between animal blood and human food, Esme had to adapt to that.  
She didn't miss any cooking programs and tried the new recipes every week. Bella thought it was funny that Renesmee liked to cook and of course Esme was attentive to her steps in the kitchen. She now also knew what the burning food smelled like, so she left Carlisle in Aro's company and ran towards the uncomfortable smell.  
Edward and Bella were on the other side of the castle, so, as Renesmee's grandmother, she had the obligation to help her little one.  
Once she arrived in the kitchen, the vampire came across a funny scene. Renesmee was fine, she was safe to her relief, sitting on the counter, extremely bored, looking at Aro's favorites, who apparently had never seen a stove before.  
Jane stared at the flames as if trying to extinguish them with her gift, while Alec fanned the flames with a silver tray, but the wind only stoked the fire, leaving it higher and higher, almost out of control.  
\- Sweetheart - Esme turned to Renesmee, there was a little smile on her lips - why didn't you teach them to put out the fire? We trained this at home, don't you remember?  
Renesmee finally realized that Esme was there, she stopped smiling and tried to look a little more concerned about the situation.  
\- They don't listen to me - said the girl, there was an empty teacup beside her - and it's also very funny.  
Esme sighed when Renesmee smiled again. She was growing up fast, of course, but she was still a child, too, and children were mischievous, especially one who didn't get hurt easily.  
Renesmee was at the stage of playing pranks, and Emmett was loving it. They tried to make Rosalie brunette once, it didn't work and Edward had to buy Rosalie a new car as an apology.  
Esme had fun with all that, because she never imagined that she would have a house with child laughs in her life.  
There was a fire extinguisher on the wall, and Esme was surprised that Aro actually thought about it, but she didn't think it was necessary on that situation. First she placed herself between the twins and the stove and turned off the fire, and then she took a cloth that was on the counter and went to the sink, leaving it damp, and placed the wet cloth on the pot, putting out the fire at once.  
The twins stood still while Renesmee cheered.  
Esme looked at them and put her hands on her hips.  
\- Really, kids?  
Jane opened her mouth, ready to say something, she wasn't used to being scolded, especially by someone without gifts like Esme, but something in the vampire's gaze made her give up.  
\- Open the windows - Esme commanded - now!  
The twins didn't wait for her to ask again, they moved quickly, opening the kitchen windows, leaving the air clean again. Esme took a deep breath, to make sure that everything was fine for Renesmee.  
\- I imagine that this was your first experience with human food after a long time... - Esme said calmly.  
She looked at Jane, who narrowed her mouth and looked away. In Esme's eyes, Jane was a beautiful girl who, perhaps, away from the influence of Aro and Caius, would learn to be kind to others.  
\- We're sorry for that - said Alec – really, we didn't tried to harm the girl.  
Years ago, Esme wouldn't believe in his words, but now Alec seemed sincere. He looked the same age as Jane, both were too young to be alone with Aro, thrown of battle to battle.  
If Esme could, she would take them away from him, along with the girl who accompanied her on the castle tour. She looked so sad ...  
\- He's telling the truth - Renesmee stepped down from the counter, hands behind her back, head down - I should have helped.  
\- It's okay - said Esme - the important is that nobody got hurt.  
She touched Renesmee's face, who smiled, then tried to do the same with Alec and Jane.  
Jane immediately took a step back, crossing her arms, looking at Esme with anger and fear as if she had tried to hurt her. Alec was the opposite; he looked at Esme's hand and his posture relaxed, as if he had been waiting for her touch for a long time.  
\- Are you still hungry, Renesmee? - Esme asked.  
\- Yes - said the girl - can I help you this time?  
\- Of course you can.  
Renesmee jumped of joy and started to pin the long hair that Bella combed every morning with extreme care and Alice used to create several different hairstyles.  
Still thinking about Alice and how she missed her, Esme picked up an apron that was near and turned to Alec and Jane.  
\- Do you want to help too?  
\- Me?! - both said, but with a completely different reaction.  
Jane said the word as if Esme was offering her at some sacrifice, but Alec smiled at having a second chance.  
\- This time I will teach you to be careful - Esme looked at the kitchen, she didn't know exactly where the utensils were, but she would find a way to make that work out as always - Alec, dear, can you bring me some ingredients?  
\- Yes milady - Alec obeyed, picking everything of the cupboards and the fridge, placing on top of the counter.  
\- Jane, could you help Renesmee cut some vegetables?  
\- Do you want me with a knife? - Jane asked.  
Esme nodded.  
\- Okay...  
Like Renesmee, Jane put the blond hair behind her ear to look after the knife cabinet.  
\- Nessie? - Esme called, she had become attached to the nickname Jacob gave her. In fact Renesmee was a difficult name and nicknames were welcome - What should we do first?  
\- Wash our hands, I know - the girl smiled.  
\- Good girl - Esme said.  
“If Alice were here she would help us too, even without understanding anything about human food”, she thought. They were away from Forks now, in a new home, bigger, but cozy and with a huge kitchen where Renesmee could alternate between her special eating.  
Esme loved every second she spent with her family, but now, with a real child, she was happier than ever, and even though she didn't like Aro, she had to admit that he at least allowed her to have this wonderful life with her granddaughter.   
With a big help from Alice, of course. Esme thought she needed to call her later and ask how the honeymoon was going. Alice and Jasper didn't do that often, but after so many problems with Bella and the Volturi, they definitely deserved it, even if it made her miss Alice’s guessing what Renesmee wanted to eat every night, and the chaotic pranks of Jasper and Emmett that sometimes ended up destroying a part of the house.  
Esme looked at Alec and Jane, both involved in their tasks, they were so young, definitely not adults yet, they deserved to be loved. Maybe the stay at that hotel wasn't so bad after all.  
\- What are you two doing? - a tall and blond woman with a stunning aura entered the kitchen. Esme didn't know all the names of the Volturi Guard members, but she had heard of Heidi.  
Even though the majority of the Volturi Guard wore discreet black uniforms now, Heidi's appearance surpassed all that simplicity.  
Heidi looked at Jane, huddled on the counter next to Renesmee, slowly cutting the vegetables, and held a smile.  
\- No fights - Esme warned.  
Heidi nodded and left the kitchen in a hurry, but everyone still could hear her laugh.


	7. Renata and the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought a chapter with characters that I really like, but that didn't have much development in the original saga.
> 
> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**7**

**Renata and the Wolf**

Renata was tired. But it was not a simple fatigue that could be solved with a good night's sleep and as a vampire she could never experience this again. It was an overwhelming fatigue that seemed to have mated to her head like a strand of hair.  
She worked every day sighing in the corners, waiting for someone to pay attention to her, unable to express what she was feeling with the right words, even doesn't knowing if there would right words for it.  
She also missed Italy, even more than the house she lived in Malta at the beginning of her life. She missed the castle and the endless tunnels, to hear the conversations of humans as she walked below them, and even the clothes Aro gave her for a job well done.  
Oh, the clothes... Renata brought most of them with her, velvet dresses, black silk gloves, jewelry... She wore none of that now, and also found out in the worst way that heavy dresses are too uncomfortable when cleaning the floor.  
To sum up, Renata missed the good life she had in Volterra, before the Cullens ruined everything the last time. Aro was so scared, so paranoid that he decided to move away and change the entire Volturi policy. If the clan used to be royalty, now they were a cleaning team for nomadic and tired vampires.  
On the one hand, the hotel had made life easier for the newborns, when one was created the vampire responsible just had to taking him to the hotel to get used to the new life. It was isolated enouh for that, like a mix of rehab and reformatory. But, of course, on the other hand, the Guard had lost all its privileges, including the human servants who took care of everything, cleaning included. Renata would never admit it out loud, but after three months at the hotel it was the first time she actually missed Gianna.  
Aro was the only one who knew because he could read her thoughts, but Renata never told anyone that she wasn't comfortable in her first year at the castle. With the exception of Alec, some members were different, but things improved with the arrival of Demetri and Felix, and also when Alec finally gave her a chance to be a friend. Even Heidi was cool to be around sometimes.  
But the hotel also changed this.  
No, not the hotel, Elia, the new girl, changed this.  
After Aro brought her in, Demetri became so obsessed that everything else lost the meaning to him. Felix was needy for lose his friend's attention. Heidi was perplexed that someone was not attracted to her. And Alec, wow, Renata really wanted to hit Alec, and she did it, mentally. He put in his head that he needed to be better than Demetri and win Elia's heart, leaving Renata alone doing all the work at the hotel.  
Everyone seemed to be so focused on their own problems that Renata felt lost.  
\- What are you doing there? – Santiago passed so fast that Renata had to tangle their arms together to be able to accompany him.  
\- I want to go back to Italy - Renata grunted.  
\- I know, we all know - Santiago smiled - but it's not time to stand still, we have a lot of work to do.  
Renata sighed loudly, but continued to follow Santiago through the corridors. She liked to talk to him, he was much more pleasant than Demetri lately.  
\- Where are you going? – she asked.  
\- I need to check the cars - he held a toolbox and his dreadlocks were stuck in a high ponytail - I do this once a month, don't you remember?  
\- Oh, that's right - Renata nodded.  
Unlike her, Santiago liked the hotel. He was a talented fighter but preferred to take care of the garden and the cars that Aro and the others used to get around the city on sunny days. It was the first time that the Volturi decided to buy a few cars, but Renata did not remember the last time that one was used.  
\- Don't you need to take care of the Cullens?  
\- I do not want - Renata said - and still has the...  
They felt the smell before Renata finished the sentence.  
For Santiago, the smell was horrible, as if they had been near a decaying carcass who was under the sun for several days, and for the first time he felt the need to fight again. As for Renata, she felt uncomfortable at first, but her expression changed when she saw the wolf just ahead, looking closely at the masters' limousine.  
\- Oh, hey - the wolf boy waved - I'm Seth.  
He was as tall as Santiago, but noticeable younger. His hair was black and cut short, Renata could also hear his heart beating.  
\- You shouldn't be here - Renata was the first to answer because Santiago was static, almost as if he was wondering if he should attack or not - the guests should stay up there.  
\- Oh, of course - the wolf boy smiled, why he wasn't scared? - I'm sorry, this place is too big, I ended up getting lost.  
\- I don't know why - Santiago turned his face away, he was really trying to control himself - you just needs to go through the corridor, turn right three times, then left five times and go up fifty-six steps on the third staircase to get back to the main lobby.  
He waited for Seth to start moving, but the boy seemed to be even more confused.  
\- It's okay – said Renata, even she hadn't understood Santiago's explanation. She moved around the hotel by the smell anyway - c'mon, I'll be your guide.  
\- Are you sure? - Santiago asked - He's dangerous.  
Renata looked at Seth, he seemed to be in a moral dilemma while trying to touch Master Aro's limo, always stopping halfway, before his fingers even touched the car.  
\- I don't think so - she answered - c'mon wolf boy.  
\- Already? - he looked excited - Let's go!  
Renata let Seth take the lead, but when she tried to follow him Santiago pulled her back.  
\- What is it now?  
\- If he tries anything, run - said the vampire.  
Santiago didn't speak much, but he cared about others, so Renata nodded before following the wolf, despite being bigger than her, he didn't seem to be threatening at all, perhaps because he was not in wolf form like the last time they met on the battlefield.  
But either way, the Volturi wouldn't attack those with the Cullens, or anyone else from now on.  
\- Am I scaring you? - asked Seth.  
Renata held a smile.  
\- You? No, of course not - she hesitated, they were crossing a narrow corridor now. Renata was scared back then, at the imminence of the battle, but now that she was alone with Seth he didn't look like a head-pulling machine, just a normal boy - it's just that I'm not a fighter.  
\- So what you do?  
\- I am a protector - Renata replied. Aro hadn't asked for her services in a while now. - or I was, I mean, before becoming a maid.  
\- Maids are cool – Seth said - they work hard to make everything perfect.  
This time, Renata actually smiled, it was the first time that she had received a compliment since taking on the new role at the hotel.  
\- Thank you - she said, while taking the lead to better guide him along the way - you don't smell so bad either.  
\- Ah, how nice of you to say that - Seth smiled. He was strange, he didn't just smile with his lips, but with his whole face, very different from most vampires in the hotel.  
As Heidi was not around, Renata loosened the tie in the hair, allowing the curls to cover her back.  
\- And you're pretty too - she heard Seth whisper.  
Renata stopped and looked at Seth for a moment, what had she just heard? Was he mocking her?  
\- I'm sorry - said Seth, - did I offend you?  
His expression was strange, almost cute, if Renata could define it in one word. She realized that Seth had lovely brown eyes, so she started walking again before she continued to look at him for too long.  
She just had to go the right way and leave Seth in the lobby, the rest would be the responsibility of the Cullens, but then she felt a familiar smell from the other side, the smell of someone who shouldn't be there.  
\- Let's go this way - Renata turned left.  
\- Wait! - Seth said - Wasn't it supposed to turn right?  
\- I know - Renata sighed - but someone is here.  
She took Seth's hand so they could walk faster.  
One of her roles in the castle was to keep the masters' safe, and that didn't change when everyone went to the hotel, so she went in the direction of the smell, because Marcus was wandering the halls, unaccompanied, and he couldn't be alone for long.


	8. Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little sadder, but also more realistic than Twilight, in my opinion, regarding the reaction of the characters and I think Demetri will stay that way for a while, I even heard '사랑인 것 같아 (I Think It's Love)' by Taemin on repeat to get into the melancholy mood (well, I already listen to him a lot so it was a bonus). Thank you for reading my work!
> 
> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**8**

**Under the Moonlight**

\- Did you find him? - Elia asked as soon as Demetri found her at the balcony. She had stayed where Aro and Esme left her, static, praying that good news would come to meet her.  
Demetri tried to approach as quietly as possible so that she would not notice his presence. He managed to admire the girl looking at the moon for a few seconds before she realized it was no longer alone, but it still wasn't enough.  
If he had the chance, Demetri wanted to be able to admire her all night, until the sun came up and her body shone like a silvered stone.  
\- Yes - Demetri left the shadows, going to Elia's side.  
His response made her red eyes sparkle in the dark in a way that never did while looking at Demetri. Her heart really belonged to someone else and Demetri felt almost empty while realizing this.  
He was confused about what he would say to her, what would hurt her less... But there was still something he needed to clarify that night.   
\- How did you know he was here? - Demetri asked. Elia wrote the letter and asked him to deliver it, she knew the human boy was around - Does Aro...  
Elia sighed, she lowered her head and soon her eyes were no longer visible to Demetri. She would rather look at the abyss below than at his face.  
\- Aro knows, of course he does - she smiled, but didn't look happy at all - how do you think I ended up finding out he and my family was here? I can’t read minds, but Aro doesn't hide anything from me, all of his cruel acts are in plain sight.  
Elia sat on the floor, hugging her knees, Demetri did the same, noticing that she had exchanged the coat she wore hours ago for a clean, black silk blouse that marked her body. Would she have dressed up for the human?  
Her hair was still disheveled, now because of the wind, but in a pretty way at least to him. In fact everything Elia did was beautiful in his view.  
\- How… How was he? Did he seemed... - her voice was shaking, she must be very concerned with that human.  
\- He looks like a normal man - Demetri replied. A human who shouldn't be here, he thought.  
\- But when he received the letter... How did he react?  
Demetri remembered when he saw the human in the forest, he was indeed brave to have followed her here, but the way he reacted would not make Elia happy.  
He was scared to see Demetri, especially when he realized what he was, or the idea of what he was. He was scared.  
\- Humans fear what they cannot understand - said Demetri - it's natural.  
\- So are we unnatural? - he could feel her pain escaping through her voice.  
Elia hit the back of her head on the stone pillars of the balcony. Demetri was unable to stop her in time, so when she tried to hit again, at the risk of knocking the entire column, Demetri managed to stop her with his hand.  
\- What are you doing? - he asked - You will end up hurting yourself that way!  
\- No need to worry - Elia replied, she was still smiling, but maybe because her face was unable to do anything else - I won't bleed.  
\- We don't need to bleed to hurt ourselves; you know that, don't you?  
Elia covered her face with both hands, her chest moved quickly and she moaned in pain, but no tears would run down her stone face. Demetri remained beside her, embracing her body for the first time since he met her in Italy. He wanted it so badly to be close to her, he had prayed every day to the ancient gods that he could stay close to her, but now, seeing Elia suffering in his arms, he felt selfish.  
Was it worth it to stay with her like that? Letting the love of his life live in suffering?  
\- Do you miss him? - Demetri asked, regretting it almost at the same time. Of course, Elia missed the human, if she not why would her risk her privileges with Aro just to see him?  
Elia gently released herself from Demetri's embrace, but to him it was almost as she screaming that wanted him away.  
\- I would trade everything for him - Elia said - every part of me.  
She brought her hand close to the heart, her fingers lightly brushing her neck, close to the silver scar.  
\- Aro says that sometimes love causes wars and that this can be the end a family or a clan - she continued - I wouldn't mind ending the Volturi if I could be with Claudio again.  
Demetri's mind started to boil, full of worry and jealousy. If Elia really thought that way, he now understood why she needed to stay in the castle, away from the human.  
\- But from the way you're acting with me now - Elia looked at Demetri - He won't come to meet, will he?  
Demetri thought about how he had scared the human, the way he held the crucifix, how he trembled with fear...  
\- I think he wanted to find you, but not that way.  
\- Because I'm dead, and we don't have a remedy for that, neither how to go back in time.  
Demetri nodded, he reached out his hand to hold hers, as tight as he could. Elia could no longer be alive, he wouldn't hear her heart beat, nor witness the blood flush her cheeks, but he didn't care, he wanted her the way she was now.  
\- I don't mind being dead - said Demetri - people idealize the past too much.  
\- No, I’m not…  
\- I just wish I could feel the pain in your place - he took a deep breath and for a moment felt even more anxious, Demetri often forget that Elia smelled was attractive, even for a vampire – so that you wouldn’t suffer anymore.  
\- I would never allow that - said Elia.  
\- Why not? – he asked, his anger and frustration finally surfaced - Why do you have to deny even that gesture of mine?  
\- Because it's not fair - Elia wiped imaginary tears from her face - Love doesn't have to be, to feel complicated. Love is easy. It is... It was easy for me and Claudio.  
Elia closed her eyes, even though she was a vampire, Demetri never saw her look as pale as that night.  
\- And because I care about you, Demetri – she said - You don't have to suffer for me to show that you care.  
\- But I suffer for you - Demetri grumbled – for a long time now.  
\- You could have talked to me.  
\- And to say what? - Demetri sounded a bit too rude. Now he regretted not reading self help books with Jane.  
Elia crossed her arms against her body and the vampire didn't want her to move further away from him, so he tried to control himself.   
\- To stop being attractive to me? – he said, with a more moderate tone.  
Elia smiled, it was just a glance, but Demetri felt more relieved right away.  
\- If you want me to say what I feel - he took courage to say what was stuck inside his heart for what seemed like forever - then know that I need you, and I want you to love me for eternity.  
Demetri tried his best to appear unconcerned, but if he were still human he was sure a vein would be pulsing above his head, about to explode. He never felt this way before, not even on the battlefield or in the numerous missions that the Volturi gave him. Everything that has lived up to now seemed easy, much easier than waiting for an answer from Elia.  
\- I like you, Demetri - Elia said again - and maybe someday I will be able to correspond what you feel for me, but now, I just can't.  
She wanted to be polite, Demetri knew her every little gesture of her, but the fact that Elia couldn't look him directly in the eye was what saddened him the most.  
\- So you're not going to meet the human? - Demetri asked, anything was better than being silent.  
\- I don't know - Elia replied - maybe it's better to part ways now. Aro would never allow him here, being in the village is the closest he can get.  
She stood up in an elegant and graceful way, holding the black hair that hit her waist.  
\- Thank you for doing this for me, Demetri, and I'm sorry.  
Elia continued to avoid looking at Demetri, while the vampire remained on the floor, watching her leave, under the moonlight.


	9. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett find out that he and Felix have a lot in common in a friendly video game match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**9**

**Video Games**

Emmett was bored since arriving at the hotel. Fancy places weren't his thing; there was some guests he hadn't seen since the last "battle" in the US and that still made him uncomfortable (he wasn't used to seeing the house so full of strange people, really); and, worst of all, there was no TV.  
Since joining the Cullens, Emmett had stayed in great hotels and all of them, without exception in the modern age of technology, has at least one TV. Why did the Volturi have to be so different?  
He searched at almost every floor, on his room, in the rooms next door, in Carlisle's room (he was sure Carlisle would get a better room, and he was right), in the weird underground tunnels that made his phone go crazy, and nothing. How would he watch his favorite telenovela now?  
Jasper was watching a Mexican channel last month and they ended up getting hooked on a telenovela that involved romance, drama and action at the same time, it was perfect! But now that the protagonist was about to discover that she had mistakenly married her true love twin on the farm where they first met as children, Carlisle received Aro's invitation and Rosalie insisted that he should be present just in case.  
Emmett tried to convince her otherwise, he used all his charms, even made a slide show with the reasons why the Volturi wouldn't be stupid to murder guests because of the hotel's reputation... But Rosalie didn't give in, and here they were now.  
Everyone thought Jasper and Alice hadn't come in fear that Aro would try something evil, but it was obvious that Jasper hadn't come because Alice had predicted they wouldn't have a TV, so now he must be in a modern and luxurious place watching the end of the telenovela before him.  
Emmett hated spoilers.  
And now he would be in Jasper's hands for a long time. What a cruel world.  
\- Hey baby, I was looking for you! - Rosalie found him wandering the halls. The last time Emmett saw her, she was too busy taking pictures of herself to help him.  
Rosalie carried three bags for a single weekend and had already changed clothes four times that day. Emmett had brought two jeans in case he got dirty during a fight.  
\- How about we go to the garden and enjoy the stars? - she smiled at him. Emmett loved it when she smiled. Rosalie had already been through a lot and Emmett had pledged to make her smile every day.  
\- I'd love to - Emmett took her hands, Rosalie melted, she was in a good mood - but I need to check that door first.  
He could hear her expression of joy breaking like glass. One moment Rosalie was smiling, the next, when Emmett released her, she looked like a furious bear.  
\- Emmett McCarty… - oh, there it was, his human name. Rosalie only used it when Emmett was in big trouble - don't you dare leave me here...!  
\- It's only a few meters! - Emmett held out his hand - Come on, follow me, the door is right there.  
\- You have already searched half the castle! - she grunted, the tone of her voice didn't match the curls in her hair and the blue silk dress at all - forget the damn TV, I'll buy another just for you when we get home.  
Among Rosalie's complaints, Emmett heard something, would it be ... Electricity?  
\- I have a good feeling now, I promise! - he ran, jumping to the red door just ahead.  
The sound grew louder as Emmett approached, making Rosalie even more irritated, after all she was also listening the noise, there was a television on the other side of the door, Emmett's search was not in vain.  
When the Cullens opened the door, they found a huge room with leather armchairs, sofas with cushions that looked like they were made of clouds, lights, and a TV the size of the wall.   
Rosalie didn't know what to say, everything she saw up there, the vintage and Renaissance decor, full of marble and refinement, was quite different from what she was seeing now.  
\- Is this...  
\- Heaven? - said Emmett, smiling from ear to ear.  
There was a guy sitting on the couch, a big guy, he probably didn't hear them arrive at first because the sound of the video game was very loud, the walls were shaking with the sound of the punches he skillfully delivered with each combo. He looked back only when he won the match.  
\- Hey - he pointed to Emmett - do you want to play?  
\- Sure! - Emmett replied.  
He ran to the guy's side, taking up the sit on his left.  
\- Didn't you want to watch your ...  
\- What, me? - Emmett shook his head - No, that can wait.  
Rosalie rolled her eyes.  
Men, she thought.  
\- I'm Felix - said the vampire. He and Emmett greeted each other with punches.  
\- I know, people say you look like me.  
\- Cool people always look alike.  
\- Huh!  
Rosalie tried to roll her eyes harder, but failed.  
\- Sit here, baby - said Emmett - look at this awesome video game!  
\- We have games at home - said Rosalie.  
\- I know - Emmett sighed - but I couldn't play before, because Edward was playing the piano, or because Edward was sad, or because Edward's daughter...  
\- I understood! - Rosalie stamped her foot. The best thing for her about staying at the hotel was keeping her distance from Edward.  
Well, Rosalie thought, I'm already here and the night is young.  
She rarely admitted defeat, but Emmett looked more excited now, a few minutes there wouldn't kill her again. Rosalie moved, she was about to take the seat next to Emmett when she heard a groan of pain coming from the corner of the room.  
\- What was that?  
\- Oh - Felix seemed to remember something - it's just Demetri.  
Felix snapped his fingers so the lights went up a little, revealing a person lying in one of the chairs in a small makeshift nest made with his black coat, looking at the screen with little interest.  
\- Why does he look so sad? - Emmett asked.  
\- He was rejected, it happens, but his reaction was not the best - Felix sighed - come on, choose your fighter.  
\- I remember when I was rejected ... - Emmett stopped - Oh, wait, I never was before.  
The two started to laugh.  
For God's sake, Rosalie thought.   
She didn't have empathy for the Volturi and didn't believe in Aro either, even though he said that he had changed and was experiencing a kind of luxurious retirement, but Rosalie understood broken hearts and pain, especially pain.  
\- Why isn't Alice here? - she murmured while walking towards the vampire - She knows how to cheer people up.  
At least Edward wasn't there, he thought Rosalie was the worst person in his family and would probably record the moment she would try to be nice to someone.  
Rosalie recognized the name Demetri, everyone in the vampire world actually knew him. The best tracker in the world. If you pissed off the Volturi, you wouldn't be able to run away from him.  
He didn't look threatening at all now.  
\- What you want? - the tracker asked. He had his eyes closed, his fingers massaging his forehead, as if in pain.  
\- So, you were rejected, is that it?  
\- Yes, and Felix seems to be enjoying it…  
\- Who is the girl? - Rosalie asked.  
\- Why do you want to know?  
\- Well - Rosalie pulled his legs away from the arm of the chair so she could sat down - there are several reasons for a girl to reject you, but it's not always because she doesn't like you.  
\- Please stop - Demetri groaned again, he covered his ears with his hands - she said something like that.  
\- Of course she said - Rosalie nodded - so, who is she? I remember see a girl who looked tired, a blonde who tries to look like me, of course, there's Jane...  
\- It's not Jane, please - Demetri opened one red eye.  
\- It's Aro's daughter - Felix said in the background.  
\- Oh, Aro's girl! - Rosalie tried not to scream. She tried to imagine what it would be like to have some kind of relationship with Aro, to always be close to those milky and scary eyes.   
She felt goose bumps on her spine.  
\- Aro's girl? - Emmett looked so surprised that his character was hit by two combos in a row - Dude, I'm sorry.  
\- Thank you - Demetri replied sarcastically.  
He finally opened both eyes, but did not look at Emmett or Rosalie, Demetri preferred to look at the lights that reflected on the floor and Rosalie had the feeling that he would cry if he could.  
\- She prefers a human, you know - he said quietly, just for Rosalie's ears - I'm not good enough.  
\- Maybe not now - Rosalie shrugged - at least you will live forever, and not him, you just need to be a little patient.  
\- But I don't want to be patient - Demetri sighed - I want her now.  
Rosalie turned her attention to the screen, what was that she was feeling? It was, by chance, pity?  
\- You really don't know women, Demetri. - Rosalie said before going back to Emmett's side, thinking about how she was wasting that dress in a closed and poorly lit room, while Demetri closed his eyes again, wondering if Elia had gone to the date with the human or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun to write Emmett and Felix getting along together because I always thought they would be bffs, also Rosalie is a queen.


	10. The Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who suffers from constant anxiety, I wanted a friend like Seth to keep me company, anyway, enjoy!
> 
> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**10**

**The Quest**

\- Master Marcus? - Renata called - Are you down here?  
Seth had been following her for an hour, or at least he thought an hour had passed. It was very difficult to have sure of anything underground and he didn't have a watch, to make things worse, he also had forgotten his cell phone in his room.  
Renata was very determined, Seth realized. She didn't stop looking for that guy, Marcus, even when they were walking in circles for a few minutes. She didn't lose control, and she also held Seth by the arm, so he wouldn't get lost on the corridors. Seth was grateful, he couldn't make it back alone.  
\- So - Seth started to talk, but hesitant - who is this Marcus?  
Renata looked at him, not believing what she had heard. It was dark, but she lit every torch they could find on the walls, so he caught a glimpse of her shocked face.  
\- Don't you remember him? - Renata asked.  
Seth shook his head.  
\- You must have saw him on the US, one of the three guys at the frontline.  
\- Oh - Seth scratched the back of his head - yes, I remember now.  
Of course he didn't remember, but he didn't want Renata to think he was an idiot, so he tried to pretend.  
Renata rolled her eyes before starting to search again.  
\- Aro, Caius and Marcus are the masters - Renata started to explain. Seth realized that he needed to learn how to lie - Aro is the one who talks too much, Caius likes to flog people, and Marcus ...  
Seth waited, but Renata changed the subject.  
\- Anyway, I was responsible for Aro's security, but now, at the hotel, I take care of Marcus too, when Demetri and Santiago are busy.  
Renata looked at her smart watch, Seth was a little relieved to see some technology.  
\- It doesn't work right down here.  
Seth sighed, the little hope he had left it quickly.  
\- You saw that Santiago is busy and Demetri... - she thought for a second - I have no idea where he is, so if Master Marcus gets hurt, everyone will blame me.  
\- Get hurt? - Seth asked - I didn't think you were hurt so easily, and who could hurt him here?  
\- Master Marcus is a special case - Renata sighed - if he finds a damn window I’ll have my head ripped off, or worse, I will be fired!  
\- What? No! I won't let this happen!  
And why do you talk like having your head ripped off is better than getting fired?  
\- You don't know my family - Renata squeezed Seth's arm tighter - everyone is successful, everyone, even my human cousins... And I can end them with a finger, what an irony!  
"Human cousins", Seth thought, "awesome".  
\- You're so interesting…  
The words slipped out of his mouth unintentionally, but made Renata release his arm and look at him again, visibly embarrassed.  
\- Can you stop doing that?  
\- Doing what?  
\- Praising me - said Renata - you are a wolf, wolves are not cool.  
\- I can't speak for everyone, Paul is very annoying and my sister has bad days, but I'm cool - Seth pointed to himself.  
\- But I need you to stop - Renata reaffirmed, she seemed to be serious.  
Seth realized something.  
\- Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, I'm sorry.  
Renata blinked twice, what had she just heard?  
\- What?  
\- That guy in the garage, Santiago, right? You two make a lovely couple.  
Renata clenched her fists... She had no boyfriend, her last relationship had been so long ago that she had already forgotten the guy's name.  
\- Santiago is my friend - she btook a deep breath, a human tactic to calm down, but that still worked for her, even if she had to smell Seth, whose scent seemed more pleasant every minute - everyone here is my friend.  
She turned her back on him and started walking again, but without holding his arm this time. Seth quickened his steps, trying to follow Renata, the corridor was getting darker.  
\- We need to find another torch - said Renata, touching the wall.  
She didn't need light to move around the castle, but she didn't like being in the dark.  
That was another thing she missed about Volterra, the castle was old, but with much more light. Gianna always left the hall lights on for her.  
It was a pity that the human had died.  
\- Searching for Marcus is always a quest - Renata realized that Seth was going to say something, then she hurried so that he remained silent - he took the opportunity to disappear when we moved in, it took us five days to find him close to the old dungeons, which is where we are now.  
They finally found another torch attached to the wall, and Renata used a lighter to bring the light. Everything seemed fine, until she saw a hooded figure at the end of the hall, scratching the glass of a small window.  
Renata intended to approach the vampire calmly, but Seth screamed in fear, stumbling on the floor, also scaring Marcus. Luckily he moved away from the window and hit the opposite wall.  
\- Quiet! - Renata said to Seth - It's just Marcus!  
\- Really? - Seth asked, getting up while dusting his clothes - I thought it was a ghost or something.  
\- My God - Renata sighed - you wouldn't survive a day at my uncle's house…  
She ran to Marcus before he took the chance to escape.  
\- Master! - Renata knelt beside him - Are you okay?  
She helped him out of his hood, revealing a pale, young face, sculpted from marble, with red, frightened eyes.  
\- He's so young! - Seth said, looking enchanted.  
\- I know, I'm a year older than him at human age, can you believe it? - Renata cleared her throat, she used a different tone to speak to the vampire on the floor - Master, you can't be here alone, remember?  
\- I just wanted to walk a little - Marcus replied. His hair was black, of medium length and a little wavy.  
He barely talked, but Seth realized how sad he was, he looked at Renata, but at the same time he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything.  
Although young, Marcus seemed to be twice the size of Renata, who had a fragile appearance, so Seth stepped forward and held out his hand.  
\- Let me help you - said the wolf - sir.  
Renata wanted to push Seth away, this was not the way how to deal with Marcus, but to her surprise, the vampire looked at the wolf, he really looked at him, and took his hand.  
\- You must have gotten lost - Seth said with a smile - I got lost three times only today.  
Renata was ready to say something, but she stopped when she saw that Marcus smiled. It wasn't a fake or a polite smile, but a real smile. When was the last time she saw him do that?  
\- This castle is very confusing - Marcus replied - but Aro likes it.  
\- I think everyone should have a chance to vote for the best place to live - Seth continued - as a family.  
\- You're right - said Marcus - Aro is my family, but he rarely lets me vote.  
\- Ok - Renata placed herself between them - why don't we come back now? All right, master?  
\- May I ask who are you? - Marcus asked, completely ignoring Renata.  
\- I'm Seth Clearwater - he smiled - I'm here with the Cullens.  
\- Oh, I totally forgot about them - Marcus said.  
\- Then why don't we come back? - Seth said, looking at Renata - Renata has things to do and it's difficult to breathe down here.  
Marcus nodded and Renata started to feel bad, she never asked if Seth was feeling good while following her, while he seemed friendly to everyone he met.  
\- Thank you - Renata said when they returned to the main hall - usually is more difficult to deal with Marcus.  
\- You're welcome - said Seth - now we could...  
He was interrupted by the dozens of messages Renata received.  
\- I'm sorry - she sighed - Heidi gave me many tasks.  
\- I'll be here for a while - Seth looked a bit sad, something that Renata didn't know it was possible - can we see each other again?  
\- I won't disappear, Seth - Renata looked to the side - can you stay with Marcus until I return?  
\- Sure!  
Renata smiled, but turned away from Seth when Santiago passed by the group. She ran to meet him in the elevator.  
\- They aren't together - Seth sighed - do I have a chance?  
\- I think you have - Marcus said.  
Seth jumped in fright, for a second he had forgotten that Marcus was there, and his pale appearance didn't help at all.  
\- I'm sorry! - Seth apologized - but please don't be silent for too long again.  
\- Ok – said Marcus.  
He gave a little smile, but Seth could still see all the melancholy in his eyes. What had happened to make him that way?  
\- So - Seth said - what do you want to do now, sir?  
The wolf couldn't help but smile. Marcus looked confused.  
\- Sorry - Seth said again - it's very weird to call you sir, you look very young.  
\- Thank you - said Marcus - I guess.  
\- Why don't we sit down? - Seth indicated the sofa in the lobby.  
Marcus followed him, despite the black cloak he wore a burgundy suit underneath, which matched the color of his eyes.  
\- It's the first time I have entered a place as fancy as this - Seth looked at the dome on the ceiling, something designed by Aro, a perfect replica of his old home in Volterra.  
\- Why? - Marcus asked, he didn't know much about life in the United States.  
\- Well ... Life is difficult, we have no money, and also because I don’t think people would look at us with respect in places like that.  
\- So there are bad people everywhere - Marcus sighed, his expression looked even sadder - it's a shame.  
\- But you don't have to be sad because of me! - Seth hurried to say.  
\- No - Marcus sighed - I'm always sad, I think, I've felt this way for so long that I'm not even sure anymore.  
\- But your family makes you feel good, doesn't it?  
\- My family seems more distant each year, Aro now has his own family now, while I languish alone...  
Seth crossed his arms, he didn't know what to say to someone so sad.  
\- You must have lost someone - said Seth - I know how it is, when I lost my father, I thought my world was over.  
\- And what kept you going?  
\- My mother, my sister, my friends, I think you need friends Marcus, real friends.  
Marcus considered what the boy had said, he saw logic in his words.  
\- And what friends do these days? - Marcus asked. With Aro he created a group that dominated the world of vampires, nothing more.  
\- I like sports - said Seth - playing video games, listening to music ... What kind of music do you like?  
\- I'm going through a Broadway musical phase.  
\- Cool - said Seth, looking genuinely interested - tell me more! I've never seen a musical...  
Marcus smiled again that day. He didn't feel any better, the pain in his chest was still colossal, but its effect, for some time, had been neutralized.


	11. Disintegration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**11**

**Disintegration**

After Renesmee was well fed, Alec started looking for Elia around the castle. Usually he would do this in five minutes, but after eating human food Renesmee was sleepy, so they had to walk slowly. Esme offered to take the child to her parents, but Renesmee chose to stay with Alec, so he took her by the hand as he knocked on every door he found through the halls.  
This could be done more quickly if Jane had agreed to help him, but she completely ignored her brother as she followed him, still more slowly, in his search.  
Jane wanted to be spending more time with Esme, but she had to go to Carlisle. She also wanted Alec to give her a little of attention, but he seemed to be enjoying playing the older brother to a child who was, in Jane's opinion, strange.  
When she realized she was starting to stare at Renesmee too much, she reached for her cell phone and put on headphones. She couldn't be jealous of a child and most important, she couldn't attack a Cullen now that the Volturi were at peace.  
Jane sighed, she missed the deadly conflicts.  
\- Why don't we look in the games room? - Jane asked.  
Alec had stopped so that Renesmee could rest for a while. He asked if she wanted to be carried, but she denied his help.   
Jane avoided looking at the child, it brought back memories of better times, when she, the oldest twin, was the one who took care of a scared Alec.  
\- I don't think she's there - Alec replied, he looked at the lights that came from the end of the hall, apparently there was a group of guests nearby - let's go over there.  
\- My family is there - Renesmee pointed to the lights.  
\- Really? How do you know? - Alec asked the child, using a cute and annoying voice to Jane's ears.  
She turned up the volume of the music she was listening to.  
They hoped to find some nomads chatting away, but ended up facing a real battle between Aro and his rival.  
Edward Cullen had challenged Aro in chess, one of his favorite games. But things weren't so simple. Edward could read Aro's mind, so, to balance things out, they agreed that Aro would hold Edward's wrist during the challenge.  
\- What the hell is this? – said Jane.  
\- Language, Jane - Caius appeared suddenly. Unlike the others, who had already gotten used to wearing more modern clothes that matched with the hotel mood and idea, Caius continued to wear the same outdated clothes of Volterra - our honor is at stake here.  
Jane ignored him, but was happy to see Esme. She and Carlisle watched Edward from a point while Isabella Swan fervently cheered for her husband.  
In the meantime, no game pieces have been moved yet.  
\- What is it? - Alec asked. Renesmee had already run into her mother's arms.  
\- A friendly and healthy competition between ... - Caius twisted his mouth - Friends.  
There was no friendliness in his words at all.  
Caius went back to Aro's side, keeping a safe distance so as not to disturb him, probably thinking how much easier it would be if they simply fought to the death.  
After looking around, Alec became worried again.  
\- She's not here either, did something happen?  
He looked at Jane for support, but she was singing softly, amused by the music.  
\- Jane! - Alec tore off her headphones.  
\- Are you crazy? - she asked, trying to control her voice tone. The last thing she wanted now was to disturb Aro.  
\- You can't listen to The Cure everyday.   
\- Yes I can - Jane said.  
Alec sighed loudly. He was tired of having that conversation. Jane wanted attention, but when he gave it some, it wasn't enough, or not the way she wanted it.  
It was very difficult to be a teenage forever.  
\- Anyway - Alec calmed down a little - Renesmee is already with her parents and I'm worried about Elia, can you help me look for her?  
Suddenly, all they heard were the cries of joy and surprise from those around the chess table.  
Aro had lost.  
\- Damn it... - Jane went behind Alec, holding the sleeves of his coat - Why did you had to talk about her out loud?  
\- I wasn't thinking straight! - Alec replied, in a mixture of whisper and despair.  
\- I'm sure of that - Jane joked, she never missed an opportunity.  
The twins tried to maintain a peaceful expression as Aro approached. He left the table, ignoring Caius' expression of shock and anger and the joy at the Cullens’ faces.  
Edward looked like he had just won the Champions League. He spun his wife, Bella, in the air, and was greeted with a hug by Carlisle while Renesmee finally fell asleep in Esme's arms.  
\- What did you say? - Aro asked, looking directly at Alec. It was the first time Jane was relieved that he ignored her.  
\- Nothing, I just... - Alec swallowed - I can't find Elia, I don't think she's in the castle.  
\- And you just tell me that now? - Aro was sharp, even in a low voice.  
\- I was taking care of Nessie and ...  
\- Nessie? - Aro took a while to understand that Nessie was the nickname that a friend of the Cullens had given the child, he saw in Edward's thoughts.  
\- We were all busy - Jane took the lead. Alec wasn't very good with words - we are not to blame if she left alone.  
If Aro were human, Alec was sure he would turn red with anger, especially since he knew Jane was right. Everyone had been busy, including Aro, since the Cullens arrived.  
\- She must only be sad because it's her birthday - said Alec - it's more difficult in the first years, you know that.  
\- Right - Aro closed his eyes, admitting his own guilt, something rare to witness.  
Caius approached the group again, still looking at the Cullens with disapproval.  
\- Ask for a rematch - said Caius - now.  
\- I can't - Aro replied, Alec never saw him act so serious - my daughter needs me.

It was dangerous for a vampire to be outside, especially without adequate protection from the sun. The village was set back from the hotel, but the residents could still be able to see a large shining object moving, and that would attract attention, public, cameras, everything that Volturi wanted to avoid.  
Elia tracked Claudio's trail up to that point, and stood there, walking in circles, unable to decide whether to move on or not. The confusion in her mind was enormous, especially due to the fear of rejection, fear that was already real.  
Claudio didn't come to meet her, and Elia was alone.  
But worse than that, the frustration of not being able to express her anger in a way that wasn't destructive was making her body wither like a flame without oxygen. Elia could scream, but that would lead to rumors from humans, and horror stories would attract visitors.  
She could pull stones and trees off the ground, but that would also get a lot of attention.  
Actually, Elia just wanted to cry, or maybe sleep, sleep to pretend it was all just a bad dream, but that was impossible.  
It was ironic how she could do extraordinary things while the most simple and important ones were taken from her.  
"It's all Aro's fault," she thought.  
\- What are you doing here? - Elia asked.  
She felt Aro's presence as soon as he found her, and he wasn't the one she expected.  
\- I came to get you - Aro kept his distance, he didn't want to make her even more nervous.  
\- Now? Did you remember me now? -Elia smiled, but her face was full of resentment - Don't your precious guests need you?  
She continued to walk in circles, the leaves had already fallen under her feet.  
\- I came to get you because it's late - said Aro - and it's dangerous to be here alone.  
His concern was real. The Volturi were at peace, but there were still clans out there wanting their heads.  
\- Oh, so you only came to punish me, of course.  
\- Elia, today was your day, I'm sorry.  
Aro tried to remember all the books he had read about raising children, but Elia was much older than the pictures in the book.  
\- I don't want your excuses - Elia stopped, and all the sound of the forest disappeared, as if waiting for her next words - I wanted to feel normal, just today, I wanted to see someone, but he didn't want to see me.  
Aro sighed, so that was the problem.  
He knew that Elia's real family was around, and he didn't imagine she would try to get in touch to them. The problem was someone else, and Elia's feelings for him still persisted.  
Perhaps now, with this disappointment, Aro expected she would finally stop thinking about him.  
Elia covered her face with both hands and started to sob, a tearless cry. Aro took the opportunity to approach her, wrapping his protected one in a fatherly embrace.  
Aro tried to be everything to her, but he couldn't erase her past so easily. Perhaps, with time, Elia would end up accepting her new destiny.  
\- You can blame me for everything - Aro sighed - I accept it.  
\- Don't give me permission - said Elia - you might regret that.  
Aro smiled. He brushed Elia's hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheeks. Now, reading her thoughts, he could understand the better situation.  
\- Send them away from here, please, or I won't be able to move on.  
\- All right - said Aro - and I promise a better birthday next year, with ponies and fireworks.  
\- I’m not Renata - Elia buried her face in Aro's jacket, sobbing again.  
Aro nodded, thinking how he should have taken better care of his daughter that day, every day since he brought her to him.  
It was already dawn. Elia's birthday has ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fun to write about Jane in a fresh context, as well as making Renesmee act like a normal child. Did anyone get the reference to The Cure in the title? The fanfic will coming to an end soon, thank you so much for reading!


	12. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**12**

**The Kiss**

It hadn't been long since Elia had accepted that she would never see her family and the boy she loved again, so she did the only thing she could think of when she returned to the hotel: craft work.   
Her room was on one of the top floors, close to Aro's private room and a few floors below the wives' and Elia had been postponing a renovation for months, procrastinating would be the right word. She didn't want to talk to Aro about her feelings when they returned to the hotel, so she just took some cans of paint that were hidden under her bed and started painting.  
Aro said nothing, he was happy that his daughter had returned safely, so he left her alone in her little and lonely world and demanded Santiago to take a letter to Elia's family, a warning, that they needed to leave peacefully if they didn't want to suffer the consequences. Then he found Demetri lying on a sofa in the game room, and put him on guard in the hall.  
Things could have ended well this time, but Aro didn't want to risk Elia running away again. They didn't return to the hotel until sunrise, and the fact of leaving his daughter exposed made him paranoid. Aro stayed hidden behind the curtains on the first floor balcony for hours to make sure that no humans had followed them.  
\- It's okay - Carlisle said when she found him still on watch - she's safe now.  
\- How can you be sure? - Aro asked, only then realizing that he hadn't said anything to Carlisle - Wait, how do you know that?  
\- I heard your argument with Alec, it was not my intention.  
\- It's very difficult to create someone.  
\- I know - Carlisle smiled, his golden eyes were warm - each of my children is different, and Elia must be very special.  
\- Of course she is - Aro sighed - I chose her.  
\- Not only for that - said the vampire - she changed you, or was part of your change.  
Carlisle patted Aro's shoulder as if he were a dog that still had a lot to learn.  
\- I like this Aro - Carlisle said - now excuse me, Renesmee is sleeping but Esme must be preparing her breakfast already.  
Aro nodded, admiring Carlisle's. He hadn't thought the hybrid child needed to eat food every day, but that mistake would be remedied at the next Cullen visit.

Elia had just finished painting the furniture in her room when she heard a knock on the door. He didn't really need to hit, but Alec was very polite to do so.  
\- You may come in.  
Alec waited another five seconds to open the door, trying to smile.  
\- Hey - he said - how are you?  
Elia shrugged and Alec couldn't help looking a little scared at what she had done in the bedroom. With the exception of the wooden bed, all the other furniture had been painted black, and Elia was personally very proud to have managed to make the inside of her drawers red.   
All thanks to a video on the internet showing 'how to make your room as dark academia as possible'.  
\- It's just paint - said Elia - if I get tired, I can paint again.  
\- Or buy new furniture, I'm sure Aro will send someone to do it when he gets here.  
They both smiled, but Elia still felt empty.  
\- Come here - Alec approached her, making her drop the brush - there's red paint at your face.  
\- Oh - Elia rubbed her face, but from the way Alec smiled, that must have made things worse.  
As a vampire, she could paint the entire castle and not feel tired, but Alec made her stop, convincing her to sit down for a while.  
\- Aro told you?  
\- A little - said Alec - the rest you can tell me when you're ready, and if you want.  
Elia nodded, she was wearing a huge Ozzy Osbourne shirt and blue socks. There was red paint on her fingers too.  
\- I'm sorry for you having a bad birthday - said Alec - I wish I had given you a gift, but...  
\- I told you that you didn't need to give me anything, I still have that emerald necklace that you gave me last year.  
\- They'll last forever, you know - Alec smiled - but I still feel like I should have done something.  
\- Sometimes you have to learn to forget about it, Alec  
She quoted a song from Marina and the Diamonds on purpose so that Alec could stop talking.  
Elia laid her head on the pillow and pulled Alec to her side so that he could see the constellations she had painted on the ceiling.  
\- Do you miss it?  
\- Of what?  
\- Being human - Elia sighed - do you miss it?  
\- All the time - Alec replied without hesitation to her surprise.  
\- You never told me that before.  
\- Nobody ever asked me - Alec smiled - Jane is very satisfied with who and what she is, but I don't. I hadn't felt this way in a while, but after spending the day with Renesmee I started to think about those things again.  
\- The Cullen child - said Elia.  
\- Yes, I liked her, but I can never have a relationship like this, I can never have a daughter, Jane is all I have left.  
Elia was silent. In fact, they could never have anything similar to what the Cullens had. One of the Volturi's last acts in the vampire world, before isolating themselves at the hotel, was to ban the creation of new hybrid children.  
Renesmee could be peaceful and the other of her kind around the world could live in hiding, but no one could guarantee that they would stay that way forever, so all the clans seemed to accept that decision without questioning.  
\- We have each other too, Alec - Elia said.  
\- I know - Alec smiled, letting the melancholy that had invaded him go away at once.

There was something going on in Elia's room, Demetri was sure, but Aro said nothing. Before leaving, he left him on guard in the hall and asked to be informed if Elia tried to left again. Demetri knocked on the door a few times, forty times actually, but Elia didn't answer. But when it was Alec's turn, she allowed him to enter her room in a single attempt.   
This made Demetri even more angry and anxious, what were they doing alone? Why did she always answer him?  
Demetri had already walked in a circle so many times that the carpet under his feet had already tangled up.  
He tried to calm down a little. That Cullen girl, Rosalie, she said he needed to be more patient, that he didn't know women.  
\- She's right - Demetri sighed - after so many years I am still an idiot.  
He leaned against the wall and sat on the floor. Demetri was exhausted, not physically, but he was feeling so many things at the same time that he felt his heart would explode at any moment.  
\- You are not an idiot.  
He heard a female voice, and it wasn't just anybody. Demetri knew that voice very well.  
\- I don't have time for you now, Heidi - Demetri got back on his feet before Heidi's heels kept him on the ground - and what are you doing here?  
Heidi was smiling, she wasn't wearing her maid's clothes, on the contrary, she had put on a red dress that she only used to fish humans, but Demetri didn't remember Aro giving any such order to her.  
\- I came to see you - she said, using the most seductive tone she knew - I just didn't expect to find you so sad.  
\- And how did you expect to find me? Everyone should know already that I'm heartbroken.  
Heidi bit her lip, that was exactly why she had come. She heard Felix talking to a guest named Emmett about Demetri's bad luck with Aro's girl, so she decided to pay him a visit.  
Demetri used to flirt back before, but after Elia's arrival, he ignored Heidi in every way possible. This was her biggest opportunity in months and she wouldn't waste it.  
Heidi grabbed Demetri's wrists and threw him against the wall, and before the vampire could say anything or push her, she kissed him.  
Heidi's touch loosened for a second, enough for Demetri to push her lips away, but he didn't. He let the kiss go on, as he was so sad and alone that even that feeling was welcome.  
But he soon regretted giving in, as they heard a door open, and soon Elia and Alec were in the hall.  
\- Well, well, well… - Alec said like a poisonous witch while Demetri pushed Heidi away and wiped his face.  
Jane's twin was smiling, which made Demetri wonder if he hadn't screwed him up on purposely, if he hadn't called Heidi and convinced her into kissing him by force. But he would have to settle with Alec later, because Elia had also witnessed the kiss, and Demetri couldn't tell whether if her expression was full of pain, betrayal, disappointment, or everything at the same time.  
\- Elia ... - Demetri took a step forward, not knowing exactly what to say.  
He had declared his feelings to her, said that he suffered for her, that he would love her for eternity and that he wanted her to do the same for him while she suffered for a human love, and one day later he appeared kissing another. If the situation were the other way around, he wouldn't be able to hold his own fury.  
\- But what's going on here? - Caius was the first to react, not Elia. The leader of the Volturi had appeared just when Heidi threw Demetri against the wall - What do you think you are doing? This floor is private, but it was not made for that kind of shameful acts!  
Alec couldn't help but smile, he was enjoying that.  
\- Go back to your duties - he said to Heidi, who lowered her head and ran, then he looked at Demetri - you are on my black list.  
Caius looked young, but he was grumpy like an old man, and Demetri couldn't blame Heidi for running. As soon as he looked at Alec, the vampire stopped smiling.  
\- I'm sorry about that, master Caius - Elia finally spoke. She had changed clothes so she could leave the room.  
Caius turned his face away, Elia still didn't dare call him uncle.  
The three waited until Caius left.  
\- Elia...  
\- I'm going back to the reception - she said, avoiding looking at Demetri.  
Elia took the nearest elevator with Alec, who discreetly showed Demetri his middle finger before the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I love writing about Alec, to show a new side of Aro. Unfortunately we aren't going to see Elia's family again in this fanfic (they show up in another one, in a totally different context but it's in portuguese and on Fanfiction.net). I feel we are close to the end, but I still have things I want to write about the Volturi in this hotel, anyway, thank you so much for reading until here.


	13. Succulents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English isn't my first language, so please be kind!]
> 
> [All characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!]

**13**

**Succulents**

What do you do when your head is full of thoughts?  
In Elia's case, she puts on headphones and chooses the loudest music she can find. Lately, Type O Negative was her remedy to escape from reality. The vocalist's melodic screams always took her to another dimension.  
As it was winter in Europe, the hotel was emptying. The nomads preferred to hide in the summer and winter was the perfect hunting season for them. Even the Cullens were already preparing to leave.  
Right now, two of them, Emmett and Bella Swan, were facing off in an arm wrestling tournament with Felix in the middle of the lobby, drawing the attention of some guests who had gathered to watch. Some bet on Bella, even with her thin arms and rosy cheeks, others bet on Emmett, but Elia, if she was in the mood for it, would bet on Felix.  
After they moved to the hotel Felix became more relaxed, maybe a little too much by Aro's standards, but he was still able to fight. He and Bella were tied.  
The noise of guests' excited cheers made Elia turn up the volume. She hadn't even gotten dressed up enough to stay at the reception today, just pulled on jeans, boots and continued with the black shirt she wore earlier.  
She picked up a notebook that was on the table and started doodling with a pen. Elia liked to draw, even though she was not very good at it. Alec was the one with the real talent, he could draw anything with any material, but she liked trying to reproduce medieval scenarios that she used see in Japanese cartoons.  
\- Why are you so sad?  
The man asked the question but Elia didn't hear it, she kept drawing on the paper.  
Marcus then removed the headphones from her ear.  
\- Oh, uncle Marcus - Elia said, surprised - sorry, I didn't hear you.  
\- I'm sure you haven't heard anything all day - Marcus sat next to her - a blonde girl came here and asked for information, but you didn't even look up.  
\- The Cullen girl? - Elia sighed, if the girl report this to Aro she would get scolded.  
\- Don't worry - said Marcus, he kept a hand behind his back - I spoke to her, and my friend also helped.  
\- Your friend? - Elia blinked, there was only one person Marcus called friend - Do you mean, Aro?  
\- No - said Marcus. This time the sadness in his gaze hardly overpowered his smile - my new friend from the United States, his name is Seth.  
\- I know him - Elia replied, she saw him vaguely when he arrived - the wolf boy.  
\- He's native and proud - Marcus tapped his fingers on the table - I like him.  
\- Seth seems to be kind.  
\- He is - Marcus continued - we talked for hours, but I forgot that humans need to eat and sleep. He must be resting now.  
\- A human - Elia sighed - how luck of him.  
Elia regretted what she said, as she had just given Marcus the cue he needed.  
\- Aro told me what happened.  
\- Of course he did... Please don't ask me to get over it.  
\- I'm not saying that - Marcus reached for Elia's hand - but you can talk to me if you want, I'm your family now too.  
\- I know uncle Marcus - Elia brought his hand close to her face. Marcus was her favorite.  
\- Now tell me the other reason you're sad - Marcus narrowed his eyes, Elia knew that gesture, he was reading the bonds that linked those around her - there's something different in you.  
\- There is? - Elia pretended not to know what he was talking about - I didn't notice.  
Marcus nodded, he finally showed what he was hiding, and handed a small bouquet of primroses to Elia.  
\- Happy birthday, my dear. I know it's small, but you know that I prefer to pick the flowers personally.  
\- It's perfect - Elia smiled, she liked primroses, reminded her of home, her first and real home - I loved it.  
\- Good - he said - but I know there's something else that you can love today too.  
Marcus kissed Elia on the cheek and headed for the elevator, probably to check if his new friend was already up.  
Across the lobby, Elia saw who Marcus was referring to.  
Demetri approached her in the blink of an eye.  
\- Can we talk in the garden? - Demetri asked.  
Elia looked at the primroses.  
\- Please?  
\- Just a few words - Elia sighed, she was sure Marcus wouldn't be the only one to visit the garden that day - I think Aro will close the garden soon.  
She closed the notebook, making the sound echo through the lobby, mixing with the laughter of the guests.

The hotel's garden was sumptuous. The Volturi had no space for gardening in Volterra, so Aro insisted that the hotel's garden was worthy of a rich empire. There were a wide variety of flowers, such as tulips, chrysanthemums, begonias and camellias. Elia liked sunflowers, but they hadn't blossomed yet.  
Aro liked roses, while Caius developed a strong attachment to their succulents. He even spread little vases all over the hotel until Aro ordered him to put them in the garden if he didn't want to see them on fire.  
The red roses were Sulpicia's favorites; she used to leave her room to watch them bloom. In the times when she left her suite Aro forbade anyone from walking in the garden. And because of the current appearance of the rose buds, that could happen at any time.  
Heidi took a red rose to put in her hair once and Aro almost fired her. It was the first time she did her service for a month without complaining after that.  
Demetri had gone to Rosalie again asking for more advice, but she had told him to humble himself or give up forever. Demetri had already decided that he was going to humble really hard, what else could he do?  
He had just opened his mouth when Elia interrupted him:  
\- Be careful! - She pulled him aside, it was when he realized that he had almost broken the vase of a tiny succulent that Caius had placed near the rose bushes.   
He said that was his youngest daughter and would probably take Demetri's head off if he dared to kill her.  
\- That's why I think Caius needs to draw a map for his plants - Demetri said.  
It wasn't his intention to make a joke, but Elia smiled, until she realized that she was still holding Demetri's arm.  
\- So - she said, moving away slowly - what do you want?  
\- Well - he took a deep breath. Demetri hated being outdoors, he hated the smell, the insects and the plants, especially when they pricked his skin. He preferred staying inside the hotel or the castle in Volterra. Go out into the outside world to meet rude humans? Only for missions... But Elia liked the garden and he hoped that place would put her in a good mood.  
\- I know - Elia stepped forward - you think you should apologize.  
\- Yes, I'm sorry for... - he stopped - wait, do you think I shouldn't?  
\- I'm not in a position to make you do anything - she crossed her arms and turned the face away, avoiding looking at him - but if you think you should, then I accept your apologies, if it makes you feel better.  
\- Not only that - said Demetri - there's something else you could do.  
\- What?  
Demetri thought of Rosalie's advice, being patient wasn't working for him. He took Elia's hand and led her to a white wooden bench with rounded edges full of pillows that Aro had ordered so Sulpicia could admire the flowers comfortably.  
\- How about spending time with me, every day? - he asked.  
He realized that Elia was a little scared, that was Aro and Sulpicia's spot, where they looked at each other in completely silence, which meant a kind of love that Demetri had not experienced yet.  
\- I mean - he continued - I know we see each other every day, but you're always busy, or telling me to do things... I want us to spend time together doing normal things.  
Elia nodded. Demetri could have sworn he almost saw a smile on her lips.  
\- Normal things - Elia thought of Marcus' words - but no pressure?  
\- No pressure - Demetri confirmed, automatically loosening the grip on her hands.  
Elia smiled, this time for real.  
\- Done - Elia nodded - but if something goes wrong...  
\- I throw myself from the top floor of the hotel, in penance.  
\- You don't have to do that! - Elia moved closer to him, unconsciously.  
Demetri's hands were anxious, as were his thoughts. He still wondered if Elia had the same electrical feeling he felt every time they were close, but if the answer was still no, he would make her feel it too.   
He just needed a little more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cute, am I the only one who loves Marcus? Anyway, there are 2 chapters left, but Demetri and Elia are practically linked now. It ends tomorrow, but you also can check it out on Fanfiction.net.


	14. Goodbyes

**14**

**Goodbyes**

\- Here it is - Jane put the pie on the table. Perhaps 'throw it' was the correct term.  
\- Let me see - Alec rubbed his hands as he approached. He opened the box and brought his nose close to its contents, trying to absorb the smell.  
\- I don't know why you do that - Jane put the hands on her hips - we don't know if this is how a pie should smell.  
\- So how did you buy it?  
\- From the appearance - said the blond twin - it's a pretty pie.  
If Alec were alive, the veins of his forehead would be leaping because of the stress.  
\- You don't understand - he closed the box abruptly - if Edward Cullen thinks you poisoned the pie...  
\- I didn't poison anything! - said Jane. "Today," thought the vampire - You asked me to go out and buy a pie and I did it willingly because I'm your sister.  
\- I won't fall for that - Alec smiled. In fact, the sister had only agreed to leave the hotel because she needed to pick up her packages that were delivered to one of the empty houses in the village. Aro didn't want any transport company approaching the castle, as well as reporters and tourists, so they maintained a house for deliveries and bought lots of land around the castle to stop visitors.  
Alec frowned when he smelled the pie for the second time. He remembered the smell of food in restaurants in Volterra. The pie would look appetizing to him if he were human and hungry.  
\- I hope Renesmee likes it – he said. The kitchen was empty, as usual, so they could calmly prepare the surprise for the youngest Cullen.  
\- You should be more concerned with the taste - Jane sat and put her feet on the table - even if it was poisoned, nobody eats bad food.  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
\- What? - Jane said - That's what I see on TV, humans are really picky, there's an English chef who's always angry that...  
\- I don't care - Alec raised his hand. He wasn't a big fan of television, especially reality shows.  
\- I can't believe that the Cullens are already preparing to leave - Alec sighed, he couldn't believe that was sad about that when just a few years ago he wanted to help Aro and Caius to destroy the coven - if they stayed a few more days I'd have learn to cook something.   
One of the Cullens, Esme, tried to teach him how to fry an egg, but Alec was a disaster on the stove.  
\- Maybe you would have learned for real if you hadn't been chasing Elia half the time - said Jane, by the sounds that came from her cell phone she was in a violent Candy Crush match.  
Alec groaned in sadness, hugging the pie box.  
For some time he believed he could have something with Aro's favorite, since they were similar in age, but no one could predict that she would end up being Demetri's mate. Besides, he and Elia got along better as friends.  
\- I think the two of us will always be lonely, sister - Alec said hopelessly.  
\- I don't know - Jane stopped playing - I don't feel lonely now, and Renata's family will come to visit us for the first time after all the nomads leave, maybe you will be lucky then.  
Alec smiled, maybe he shouldn't say he was lonely when his blood sister was right there with him. How many vampires in the world could be so lucky?  
\- I'll put the pie on a pretty plate - said Alec - Edward must be coming with Nessie already, he said he will inspect our minds first.  
\- Imagine being that paranoid - Jane whispered, as if Edward could hear her, and went back to playing.

\- A day off? -Renata repeated Marcus's words to make sure she heard correctly.  
The Volturi Guard had no days off, they were always alert in Volterra, waiting for an imminent attack that never came. At the hotel, they were also always on call to meet guests' needs, a new pillow, fixing the hot water in the shower, that was what they were there for. Well, that's what Renata was there for, she couldn't say whether Heidi, Felix and Demetri counted as manpower.  
Maybe Renata should suggest a completely anonymous complaints box at the reception, where she could report everyone without anyone knowing about it.  
\- Yes - Marcus smiled in that strange way he always does. Something like "my teeth are showing, but please kill me." - Go, go play.  
He waved his hands as if she were a child, or a dog. A very stressed, exploited and underpaid miniature Pinscher.  
\- Okay - said Renata, walking away slowly, afraid that Marcus was planning something and that's why he was releasing her from today's work.  
"At least he took a shower and changed clothes," thought Renata. "And his hair looks neatly combed, this is already a victory."  
She pressed the elevator button and waited. Renata really wanted to go to the garden and breathe fresh air for fun, but she could see that Demetri and Elia were talking and she didn't want to interrupt.  
"Please, that everything gets better, and that Demetri can find happiness," she wished in a silent prayer, and then burst out laughing. After so long in Italy, she got used to listening to church services in the city through the underground tunnels.  
\- Hi! - Seth's voice sounded so loud that Renata almost jumped to the ceiling.  
\- Hi - she tried not to look at him, but then realized that his clothes had changed, he looked more... Elegant? And his smell... - what clothes are these?  
The coat he was wearing was visibly expensive. Too different of the clothes Renata saw him wear before, with a gold thread embroidery that formed the Volturi symbol on the chest.  
\- Oh, Marcus lent me a coat to cover my scent, so we could spend time together today.  
\- Spend time together? - Renata blinked, still not understanding - Do you mean...  
\- I asked Marcus to give you a day off - Seth brought his face close to hers, she hadn't noticed how tall he was until that moment - but don't tell Caius.  
He whispered the last sentence, making Renata shiver. What was that feeling?  
\- There's food in the kitchen - his whole face seemed to form a smile - come on!  
Seth took Renata's hand and led her to the kitchen before the vampire could protest or refuse to follow him.  
"He must be hungry," thought Renata, "Aro called the Cullens and their human friends, but he didn't buy enough food for the hotel."  
She expected to see one or two people, not four.   
Alec and the hybrid child, Renesmee, were in the center. Alec was feeding her with a smile on his face, spooning pie into her mouth. Jane and Edward were on opposite sides of the table, facing each other, a silent battle that ended when Renata and Seth arrived in the kitchen.  
\- What are you doing? - Jane and Edward asked at the same time, with the same shocked look when they saw that Seth was holding Renata's hand.  
\- We're on a date - said Seth - and a date must have food.  
\- A date? - Jane must have kicked Alec under the table, because the vampire dropped the spoon, which hit the plate and spread pie on Renesmee's clothes.  
\- I had hopes for you, Seth - said Edward, shaking his head.  
\- You can keep your hopes up - Renata raised her hands while Seth was looking for a plate.  
Edward Cullen had bronze hair and fierce golden eyes, but at the same time he seemed genuinely concerned for Seth. This kind of friendship was new to Renata.  
\- I'm already full - said Renesmee - you can eat, uncle Seth.  
\- Thank you, Reny - Seth replied, pulling the pie close and putting half of what was left on his plate. He looked at Renata - I would offer you a little if you ate.  
\- It's fine - Renata said, with a polite smile.  
Luckily, Edward picked up his daughter and left the kitchen, with Alec still on his tail. Jane stayed a few more minutes, she watched Seth eat, then looked at Renata in a way that made her wait for the pain, but nothing happened.  
Jane left them alone.  
\- You eat very well - said Renata - not even my most hungry cousins have this appetite.  
\- I was curious about this - Seth swallowed a large piece of pie to continue talking - so you still keep in touch with your human family?  
\- Yes - Renata nodded - my uncle started everything, he took care of us and turns those who want eternal life.  
\- Is that why he transformed you? Because you wanted eternal life?   
\- Well - Renata hesitated - I had the chance to see what would happen in the world, and I wanted to be here to watch.  
She expected Seth to say something mean, but he didn't.  
\- You are very interesting - said the boy.  
Renata smiled, she took a napkin that Alec had left on the table and wiped the corner of Seth's mouth. Maybe it was Marcus's clothes, but for her, Seth's scent was almost pleasant.  
\- I should have told you that I know how to cook, because of my human family, I could have made you something.  
\- Oh, no problem...  
\- I know that you lost weight... - Renata said that without meaning to. In fact she noticed that Seth's cheeks looked more prominent than the last time they saw each other - Anyway, you could have come to me.  
\- Well - said Seth - I'll remember that next time.  
\- Next time? - Renata asked. Her eyes must have been shining, because Seth smiled.  
"He has pure and gentle eyes," thought Renata, "How many people own this?".  
\- Yes, I think the Cullens will return one day, but until then, we could keep in touch, what do you think?  
The vampire took out her cell phone and timidly placed it on the table so that Seth could put his number.   
\- I think we won't have to say goodbye - said Renata.  
She had a feeling they would see each other again, many times.


	15. Layers of Time

**15**

**Layers of Time**

\- You should stay longer, you know, this hotel isn't an evil plan to attract anyone to death - said Aro, omitting from Carlisle that this was Caius' original plan from this place.  
"A hotel full of horror," Caius said on that occasion, "I loved it!"  
He was supervising his friend packing. Esme had already finished and was helping Emmett and Renesmee with their suitcases because both didn't know how to fold their clothes properly.  
Carlisle smiled every time Aro came up with another attempt to make him stay. They certainly had a great time at the hotel, it was the first time Carlisle left on vacations from the hospital and had a break from taking care of Renesmee in a long time. His favorite part was being able to sit on the balcony of his room and read for a while, with Esme by his side of course.  
\- I wanted to stay a few more days, but we need to meet Alice and Jasper, and Renesmee also needs to go back to school.  
Aro turned his face and crossed his arms, if the Cullens really liked the hotel they would stay longer, wouldn't they? And Edward was suspicious of everyone all the time, very irritating.  
Carlisle took a deep breath, he would miss the aroma of the mountains and that cool breeze, but not Aro's difficult temper.  
\- But I have to congratulate you, Aro, this hotel, the girl you adopted, is your second chance to make things right.  
\- I know that - Aro looked back at him - and you know I'm trying.  
\- I know - Carlisle smiled, closing the suitcase - you can always do everything, but how about you put food in the fridge the next time? Renesmee can drink blood, but she's in a phase of preferring human food.  
\- Stop reminding me of my failures! - Aro rolled his eyes.  
\- Oh! - Carlisle smiled, someone else had arrived in the room - It's truly an honor to see you again, Sulpicia.  
The woman had a fragile but elegant semblance, she had the same height as Aro, as well as the youthful look, but while Aro enjoyed being the center of attention, Sulpicia preferred to admire his brightness from distance.   
\- Hello, Carlisle - her voice was soft, like a warm hug in form of words - I'm sorry I didn't come earlier to greet you, I think I'm working too much.  
\- So you kept writing? - Carlisle asked, he still remembered the countless novels and poetry that Sulpicia used to write on her small and cozy studio at Volterra. He was sure that Aro had made a perfect replica of the place somewhere in the hotel, as well as a private library, as he doubted Sulpicia had left her novels behind.  
\- Yes - she nodded with a smile. Sulpicia was wearing a black long-sleeved dress, a little more modern than the clothes she used to wear in Volterra, but still conservative - I try to stop writing, but new ideas come up every day and it is very easy to publish things on the internet now, anyone can read and give me a sincere opinion about my work.  
\- So you don’t trust my opinions? – Aro asked.  
\- You're too biased sometimes - replied Sulpicia, pinching him on the arm.  
Carlisle noticed how Sulpicia and Elia looked alike, although Aro's favorite seemed to be a little more rebellious, they had the same long and black hair and pale skin, and Carlisle suspected both also had brown eyes before turn into vampires. If Aro ever decided to change his life the three of them could certainly pass as a real family in the human world.  
The doctor imagined the scenario for a second and ended up smiling, which made Aro stand in front of his wife.  
\- What? - Aro asked, pretending he didn't was curious about what Carlisle was thinking.  
\- Nothing - replied the golden-eyed vampire - let's meet with Caius and Marcus, so I can say my goodbyes.  
\- With some luck perhaps you can see Athenodora too - said Sulpicia, accompanying him - she composed another symphony this month, a true masterpiece.

The Cullens left in their luxury cars during the twilight, according to Carlisle's thoughts they would cross the country and meet Alice and Jasper before catching a plane home. Aro's team lined up in front of the hotel to say goodbye to the family, but soon they ran back inside to meet the last nomads who were also leaving.  
The hotel was almost empty, which for Aro meant concern, but for his team, moments of rest, at least for the next few months.  
He realized that the arrival of the Cullens and their little wolf friend had affected some of their most important members. Alec looked sad as he said goodbye to Renesmee, and Jane, even though she didn't want to show it, seemed to feel sorry for her brother. Both were transformed too soon, with so much to experience, but they didn't have time.  
Renata also seemed to try to hold her emotions when she said goodbye to Seth. The boy held her hand tightly, but the vampire looked ashamed. As soon as he got into the car, she turned away and went back inside the hotel, being followed closely by Santiago.  
Emmett and Felix had a loud and emotional farewell. They seemed to be friends for a long time, even though they only met a few days ago, but Emmett promised to call Felix every day and tell more about the soap operas that were on TV, as well as participating in online video game tournaments as a team.  
\- I like them - said Sulpicia. Aro had taken her out to the garden to watch the roses bloom. The sky was still colorful, the twilight was not over yet. - you shouldn't have done that unnecessary war.  
\- I know - Aro sighed - but I think that power changes people.  
\- I haven't changed - Sulpicia crossed her legs. Aro always liked to see her in profile - you changed, that castle pushed us away and you tried to do the same with this hotel.  
Aro nodded, he would let Sulpicia say whatever she wanted, she had that right after all, people who loved each other shouldn't be apart like that, and Aro almost thought he would lose her when he brought Elia to the family without asking Sulpicia first.  
\- But I'm happy to see you changing - Sulpicia smiled, she touched Aro's nose the same way she did when was still human and was startled to feel the coldness of his skin for the first time - but Carlisle's arrival prevented you from celebrating Elia's birthday properly.  
\- I will compensate her - Aro said, he was surprised that Sulpicia talked about that at first, but also relieved, maybe now they could really be a family.  
\- You shouldn't have let your rival stop you from fulfilling your duties as a father.  
\- Carlisle isn't my rival - Aro sighed. Why did everyone say that to him?  
\- Elia is growing up, maybe she wants to spend time outside the hotel after she and Demetri get married.  
\- She gets what? - Aro laughed - No, my daughter won't get married, especially not with Demetri.  
\- Really? - Sulpicia pinched Aro's arm again - Are we really having this conversation again a hundred years later?  
Aro muttered words in Italian that Sulpicia wouldn't dare to repeat.  
\- You hurt Didyme so much, even her wedding - Sulpicia pushed Aro's hair away from his face - let Elia live her life without interruptions, isn't that why you brought her here? Because she remind you of your sister?  
Aro shrugged, Sulpicia didn't know the whole story, so she wasn't sure why Aro avoided talking about his sister, but she was right about Elia. When Aro saw her, it was as if Didyme had really come back to life.  
That's why Aro had chosen Sulpicia, because she didn't mind telling him the truth right away. Perhaps Caius had a similar relationship with Athenodora, because that woman made him shut up with a blink of an eye, something very rare.  
\- Let's forget the past, it's time - Sulpicia said.  
Aro agreed with his wife, but soon Sulpicia attention turned to the roses, which has finally bloomed fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter! Did you guys enjoyed the road so far? I have to say that I was surprised at myself for writing 15 chapters of a story that originally would have only 1. I love the Volturi, I love writing about them, I'm not sure if I will continue writing, but I had an idea about Aro and Sulpicia while writing that maybe, just maybe, it could become something more in the future. Thank you to everyone who read this far and for following Twilight. I didn't imagine having so many readers, so thank you to each one of you. I'm on Fanfiction.net too with the same username. I hope us to meet again, someday. Stay safe.


End file.
